


never had

by itsgaydude



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School, Human Kara, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El is Mike, Musician Kara, School Reunion, Slow Burn, a 10 years slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: Inspired by the movie "10 years"Kara and Lena go to high school together and share a class. Both dating different people at the time. Ten years later they see each other again. Kara is now a successful musician and Lena is a busy CEO of her family's company.Or the one where Kara and Lena liked each other but were dating other people. They lose contact and ten years later spend their high school reunion reconnecting. Only for the CEO to find out that Kara's big hit song that she never heard was about her.Note: Kara is human





	1. Sitting next to her

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. All errors are my own.
> 
> I debated for a while on which character to make the musician. My first thought was Lena but for the sake of the original movie's dynamic, I decided on Kara.
> 
> I recommend watching this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eUhYSN4Ezg for the couple that inspired this. But some things will be similar so don't watch if you don't want spoilers.
> 
> Chapters will be intertwined between high school and 10 years later during the high school reunion.

Kara was excited for her senior year. Usually, the people who were excited about such thing felt that way because it was the last year and then they would move somewhere else and start their new lives. Not Kara. She was excited because her life was currently perfect. It had taken a while for it to get this good. But it had finally happened.

Over the summer she had met Mike, who was also a senior and went to her school. He had just moved when they ran into each other at a concert of a local band that her sister had dragged her to. It really wasn't her type of music since she seemed to not have had a punk phase but she went along because it meant spending time with Alex. Who was now in college and she barely got to see her during the last school year. Calling does not count as spending time together despite what her older sister had argued. But Alex was in town for the summer so they were spending a lot of time together.

She didn't expect to meet a boy there. And she definitely did not expect a boy to show interest in her. Yet it had happened.

Her sister had left her alone for all of two minutes and he made his way to her, complimenting and beeing a smooth talker. They had spent most of the concert near each other, considering Alex knew a few people from back when she went to high school in Midvale and quickly reconnected with them.

By the end of the night, she had Mike's phone number and he had kissed her.

It didn't take long for them to start dating. Only a couple more weeks of texting and spending time together whenever Alex wanted to go out with her friends.

So Kara was excited now because she was a senior and was dating someone. To add to those things, she had an amazing group of friends. Winn, James, and Lucy. All of which were also seniors and she would surely share classes with them.

And sure, the fact this was the last year of high school and soon she would move out of Midvale and into a bigger city to pursue whatever dream she decided she had was a reason to be excited as well.

Only she didn't know what that dream was yet.

 

\- - - - - -

 

When the alarm clock started beeping she didn't waste any time.

It had finally come. The first day of her senior year.

After about ten minutes of looking through her closet, she settled for a blue button up shirt, a pair of jeans and blue converse sneakers. Painfully average but that's who she was. Average Kara Danvers.

She moved to the bathroom next, pulling her hair into a ponytail. 

After she was all done getting ready Kara grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Eating her breakfast as fast as humanly possible.

"Kara. Please slow down before you choke." Eliza said warmly, giving her a smile.

Her cheeks reddened right away, "I'm sorry. I'm just really excited for today."

Of course, Eliza already knew that since she couldn't stop herself from rambling about how cool this year would be.

"I have a surprise for you."

Eyes widening she finished her food, jumping up excitedly.

Her mother walked up to her and held out car keys, smiling as she waited for her to grab them.

"For me?"

There was a nod as response and Kara started to jump, she was even more excited about senior year now.

"Alex got herself a new car so she thought you might want her old one."

She squeaked, making a mental note to thank Alex for this.

"This is going to be amazing." 

 

\- - - - - -

 

It didn't take her long after arriving to find her friends. They were all already there when she made her way into the hallway. Probably talking about the summer as everyone always did once school started.

Winn immediately spotted her, waving his arm for her to join them. Which she did, a bright smile as she nearly ran to them.

"Hey guys."

"Kara." her friend yelled, hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too, Lucy."

"I'm sorry I left you three in boring Midvale."

Winn snorted before speaking. "I don't think Kara over here would call this summer boring."

Could she kill Winn? Was it worth spending time in jail?

She decided on punching his arm instead.

"Ouch."

"Wait. What did I miss?" Lucy questioned, with that face she made whenever there was gossip.

"I have a boyfriend now." She admitted, smiling brightly.

"And he goes here." James added with a teasing eyebrow raise.

"He's all punk. Like Alex when she had that phase." Winn continued, gesturing.

Lucy chuckled before placing her hands on Kara's shoulders.

"Please tell me he's hot."

Kara hadn't really thought much about it. She guessed he was very American looking. In a typical white guy from a small town way. If it weren't for his fashion choices he would be painfully boring. But he was what every girl in high school wanted. So she supposed he was hot by high school standards. 

"Yeah."

She wasn't really sure but she was going to go with that answer.

"Tell me all about it."

 

\- - - - - -

 

She hadn't seen Mike yet as they didn't really seem to share any classes which had disappointed her. The day was nearly over and nothing interesting had happened. Maybe senior year would be just like all other years of high school.

That was disappointing.

Kara quickly made her way to physics class, rushing not to be late on her first day.

Just as she walked inside her eyes scanned the room, noticing all chairs were taken but one. 

Of course, that chair would be the last one available. For some reason, everyone avoided the girl. Which Kara thought was ridiculous.

It wasn't as if this girl was a bad person or had done anything bad at all. People just seemed to ignore her.

Kara had noticed her before. She had seen her around the school during the previous years. Always by herself, never really speaking to people. She looked like she was tired of it all and ready to move on. 

She smiled as she walked towards the chair, not minding it at all that she would be sitting next to Lena Luthor.

If Kara was honest, she had to admit that her attention had always been drawn to the dark haired girl. They hadn't even spoken. Not really. There were a few times where one of them bumped into the other and apologized or that one time when Lena fell at the entrance and Kara volunteered to take her to the nurse's office. But other than that they hadn't said anything at all to each other.

Yet the truth was that Kara had noticed Lena. She had noticed that she eats healthy food as often as one can possibly do such thing. Which baffles her. She had noticed that Lena is always reading books whenever she isn't in class. Or that she had a punk phase during last year but it didn't last too long. Something Kara finds adorable and funny. She had also noticed that her face was ridiculously perfect. It was almost annoying, really. Nobody should be allowed to be so perfect looking.

When Kara sat down on the chair, she smiled at the girl who looked surprised by this action. The girl figured being a loner meant not many people smile at her. She could never be a loner. Smiles are necessary to her survival. It's like air. Or food.

The class went by quickly. Maybe because Kara wasn't focusing on whatever the teacher was saying but instead was trying to force herself not to look at Lena. The girl sitting calmly and oblivious to her struggles. She failed at least three times. One when she noticed that the girl was glancing at her still, moments after she had smiled. Something that caused Lena to stop and look at the teacher instead. The second when the girl asked to go to the bathroom. But that was only because she had spoken and it seemed surprising. In her defense, a lot of other people looked as well. As one does when another speaks up. The third was just a moment of weakness on her part. She just wanted to look because this was one of the few times she had been so close to Lena and certainly the only time it had lasted so long.

After the class, she somehow felt like the day had been even better than she thought.

 

\- - - - - -

 

It wasn't until after the school day had ended that she saw Mike. Who was waiting for Kara at the entrance. 

"Hey, babe."

"Hey."

"How was your day?"

Kara smiled happily. "It was a great first day."

"Yeah? Mine was shit."

"Oh. What happened?"

Mike shrugged, placing his arm around her as they started to walk. "I just don't really care for school, you know?"

"I guess."


	2. The CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena POV set 10 years later before the reunion.

Lena was always busy these days. Between her job as the CEO of her family's company and her relationship, it didn't leave her with much free time.

So when she received an email about her high school reunion she dismissed it. Of course, she wouldn't go to that.

Why would she go? She was too busy and if she were to go then that meant taking time off to fly to her small town and all for what? A school reunion? 

What was the point?

It wasn't as if she had friends in high school.

Maybe if she did then this decision would have taken longer to make.

Lena planned on staying in National City and working. As she did every day.

If she were honest with herself, there was only one reason to go to this reunion. One person that she would be willing to see. And one person who could have easily persuaded her to go.

But it was more complicated than that. 

She hadn't really thought about any of it much over the years. Lena had been busy with college and then the research with Jack and next thing she knew she was a CEO. To add to that, she was in a relationship. A serious one. So, of course, she wasn't thinking of her crush from senior year. Well, from high school because Lena had been pining over the girl for all those years. Never approaching her or having an actual conversation until their senior year.

In any case, she had kept Kara off her mind for the most part. Sure, occasionally a thought or memory crept up but can anyone blame her for it? The girl was something else.

Sometimes she would see someone with blonde hair in the street and she could tell her heart was beating faster. Thinking maybe she would be lucky to run into her. But she hadn't. Not in the ten years they had been apart.

Lena hadn't seen Kara since the last day of high school and they didn't know each other anymore. Some would argue they didn't even know each other back then.

So it would be ridiculous for her to go to this high school reunion ten years later for a girl she used to have a crush on. She was a CEO with a beautiful older girlfriend that she was in a very serious committed relationship with. Besides, Kara might not even be there. She might be on the other side of the world or show up with a husband or wife. Who knows? Maybe Kara had kids. Maybe she wouldn't even recognize her.

It wasn't until days later that she realized that she hadn't stopped thinking about the reunion and the blonde girl who sat next to her in physics class. 

Yet she had made a decision and was sticking to it. There was no way she would go to a reunion where nobody would even remember her on the chance that her crush would go too.

What if Kara didn't even remember her? What if she didn't go? It would be humiliating.

After work that day she got home exhausted. The meetings had tired her and all this thinking wasn't helping her mood. 

Lena sighed, dropping her bag near the door, she honestly couldn't bring herself to be tidy at the moment. 

"Hey, honey. How was your day?"

She grunted, moving to the kitchen where her girlfriend was cooking.

"That bad?"

"Absolutely. You try and deal with pretentious sexist men all day long."

She responded, hugging the woman from behind.

"I do. And trust me, lawyers are the worst." 

The brunette chuckled, shaking her head.

"Oh, I know. I have one of those at home."

Her girlfriend rolled her eyes before smiling at her.

They were happy. They really were.

They were great together and both were mature. They knew what they wanted.

Neither of them wanted to get married. Lena because she had never imagined such thing. She just didn't think it was in her future and then there was the fear. That fear of a promise of forever only for it not to work out seemed like an unnecessary risk. She would rather not allow herself to be hopeful. And then there was her girlfriend who had already married twice and had kids. She was only forty, it wasn't as if Lena was dating an old woman. But the fact was, she had more life experience and after two failed marriages, she had also decided not to marry, again. So they were happy and had similar views on relationships.

It was all great.

That's what she told herself. Even when it didn't feel right. Even when she wasn't as happy as she should be or pretended to be.

"Have you made a decision on that high school reunion?"

"You know I'm not going."

Her girlfriend took a sip of her wine, looking at her.

"I'll be out of town for that partners' meeting and you'll be overworking. I know you. Maybe a break would do you good."

"A break would be nice but a high school reunion?"

Her girlfriend shrugged with one shoulder.

"Mine was fun. You drink and find out where all those people ended up. It's interesting. If not only to see if you were right about your guesses back in high school."

She supposed that could be interesting. She didn't even know what anyone was up to these days. Not that she knew anyone. But those people you never really got along with but still remembered the name of.  

And there was Kara. She vaguely remembered hearing her name once but she wasn't even sure it was that Kara Danvers. 

Maybe she could go and hope that the only person she actually got along with would go too. And if not she would drink, find out what everyone had been up to and leave once she was bored.

"I suppose I could use a break."

 

\- - - - - -

 

Lena didn't think about it again until it got closer to the reunion. Her mind going over what might happen or if she should even go through with it.

It had been a tiring week at work and a break would be great but a high school reunion sounded more like a nightmare than a vacation.

Yet she found herself packing a small bag with a few outfits to go back home. She would have to take a flight and then stay at the Luthors' house that she hadn't been to since high school. All to see people who she had never spoken to.

At least she would get to drink and listen to all the good and bad things going on in those people's lives.

The day before she had her flight her girlfriend went away in a partners meeting. It wasn't unusual for that to happen since she was a successful lawyer after all. So Lena often found herself alone. Much like she had when she was younger.

Even when she wasn't alone both of them would simply be at home, each on their own space but close to one another while working on whatever they had going on. Papers surrounding them.

It worked. They had an almost professional kind of relationship. But it was good.

 

\- - - - - -

 

While waiting for her plane Lena's mind wandered. What did the people she went to high school with do? How many were still living in Midvale? How many were successful? Did most of them have kids? She found herself curious about these things. Maybe even trying to come up with stories for the people she vaguely remembered.

Then there was Kara. She could never bring herself to check on her. But that was Lena. The one person that didn't do social media and hadn't kept in touch with anyone. Not that there would be anyone to keep in touch with.

So in her mind, she still saw Kara as this cute blonde girl that was too nice and well liked. The girl with the brightest smile she had ever seen that sat next to her and made it difficult to concentrate. 

She remembered the first time they sat next to each other. They had exchanged a few words before but they hadn't really spent more than a few minutes close to each other. Yet Lena found herself sitting next to the blonde she had been staring at for years. Admiring her from afar. They had shared a couple of classes before but Lena sat on the back and she was sure Kara didn't even know she was there. But that had been at the start of high school before even Lena had started paying much attention to the girl. Actually, those classes were the start of her crush on the girl.

It was ridiculous, really. But there she was. Sitting next to her because the blonde had been late to class and of course nobody wanted to sit with the weird shy girl. 

But Kara didn't hesitate. She didn't even look uncomfortable. Although, Lena noticed she had glanced at her a few times which made her nervous. If it were up to her she would have spent the entire class staring at this beautiful blonde girl sitting too close to her. Yet she kept herself from looking. Not even once did she give in and look at her.

She was proud of her self-control that day but unfortunately, it didn't last long.

And even after all these years. Both of them ten years older. This blonde girl was still making her nervous.

When she imagined anyone else she didn't mind imagining them married with kids. She didn't mind the idea of them being happy without her in their life.

But then there was Kara.

If she were to imagine what Kara would be like right now, Lena wouldn't be happy about it. Because of course bright kind hearted Kara must be happy with someone. She might even have a perfect life. Maybe with some kids in it too? 

It shouldn't but the thought makes her feel a wave of sadness. 

They never spoke about it. Never mentioned what had happened that day after the basketball game in the parking lot. And then they walked out of each other's lives.

It had been ten years and Kara Danvers was still her biggest what if.

 

\- - - - - -

 

After dealing with going back to her house that she hadn't been to since high school, she drove to the reunion. It was at a local hotel, the only one besides a couple of shitty motels. 

She hadn't missed this town.

Small towns really weren't her thing and she felt for anyone who was still living in town after all these years. Lena doubted she could take that.

Taking a deep breath she walked inside, quickly finding the photographer who immediately asked if she wanted to have her photo taken.

"Yeah, sure." She responded with a shy smile. Moving in to stand in front of the camera.

Luckily there weren't many people around at the time or she would have felt even more awkward. She smiled awkwardly as the man snapped her photo. Surely that would rival her actual yearbook photos for the most awkward picture ever taken of her.

Writing her name on a sticker, she stuck it to the black jacket she was wearing. Over the tight black dress. She had tried her best to at least look good. 

Telling herself it was only because she always tried to look her best these days and not because there was a possibility that Kara might be there.

Not that she was trying to impress the girl. It had been ten years. Lena was sure Kara wouldn't even remember her.

She wasn't even sure where to go or who to talk to. So instead she walked aimlessly for a while, holding her purse tightly for comfort. It already felt like she was back in high school. A complete loner all over again.


	3. Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena POV in high school. 
> 
> Kara asks Lena to be her partner for their physics' class project.

It was a day like any other for Lena. All these days blending in together in her memory. She couldn't wait to get out of Midvale and high school. Lena dreamed of the day she would move out, start college and study to one day change the world. 

Her dream wasn't like her classmates'. She wouldn't settle for simply having a nice profession. No. Lena was going to make this world a better place someday.

Maybe it was the Luthor in her but small goals were never in her mind. Ever since she was just a kid she always had these grandiose plans to make the world a better place. Wanting to end world hunger, cure cancer or end global warming. Of course, those weren't easy tasks but she would work towards them. She wouldn't be a Luthor if she wasn't an overachiever and persistent as well.

So no, Lena didn't care much about Midvale and this high school. Or the teachers who seemed to know less than she did.

She only truly cared about one thing in there. Kara Danvers.

Kara who looked angelic if such thing was possible. With her gold hair and bright smile. She would light up any room she walked into.

Lena had first noticed her in sophomore year when the older girl had started laughing during lunch time and her laughter sounded like music that drew her in and made her stare. If there was one thing that confused her was how people could keep themselves from just staring at this girl.

Of course, then she was younger. And even younger than the girl in question. Having skipped a grade. She was a year younger apparently and they didn't share any classes that year.

But next one she skipped a grade, although the school told her she could easily skip more but no. Lena was already a loner as it was, being younger than people and so shy. Being even younger than her classmates would make it even worse.

So Lena went through high school being two years younger than anyone else.

Which didn't really help her make friends. Or date. 

Two years was a long time back then.

Now in senior year, it isn't that bad. At least she is sixteen. That's certainly an improvement.

Not that she still cares about dating, she has a girlfriend now.

The only problem is that her girlfriend doesn't go to this high school. She doesn't even live in Midvale. 

She met her through her parents. There was some fancy gala and at first she had tried to get out of it, but of course, she couldn't. If she had known that she would meet someone like her then, Lena would have happily gone along without protest.

All her life Lena had known that she liked girls. It hadn't been something she really struggled with, although she kept it a secret. Mostly because others weren't so accepting of it. So she hadn't really gotten around to date. There had been no opportunities until she met this girl.

They spent the night talking and once they saw the opportunity, they managed to sneak out of the party and find somewhere more private. It wasn't even as if any of them had planned this. They only wanted to speak alone without anyone bothering them. And maybe drink without being caught. Which was why the other girl had stolen a bottle of champagne. 

She was only a year older than her which was great and of course, she was intelligent too. Not like Lena. She wasn't quite a genius but she could hold her own in a conversation about her interests. Which was more than any kid in her high school could say.

So by the end of the night, they had drunk most of the bottle and were definitely intoxicated. Maybe that is why Lena found the courage to kiss the other girl. Surprised by the fact she didn't reject her and actually kissed her back.

Since then they spent the rest of the days that Lena was in town for together. Both their families approving of the friendship. 

Once she was to get back to Midvale Lena thought that would be the end of it. She thought this friendship and all the kissing would be over but it didn't turn out quite like that.

Instead, they decided to date. Knowing it wouldn't be easy but this would be her senior year and after that maybe they could be together in the same city.

Of course, her crush for Kara Danvers was still very much present but she was someone Lena admired from far away. Like a painting in a museum. You can look at it but you can't touch.

The fact that the blonde was now sitting next to her in a class made her feel nervous.

They had shared a class before but she didn't even think that Kara knew who she was. Or that she noticed she had been there. It had been last year and Kara had friends in that class which meant she focused on them. Often getting in trouble for speaking during class. Something that made Lena smile because Kara was absolutely adorable when she would blush after getting caught.

If she were honest, the only thing making her week better was the physics class. It might be torture to sit there and not be able to stare at the blonde, but it was torture she would gladly endure.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Walking into physics class for the second time, she was holding her books tightly against herself. Maybe she was more nervous than she should be. It wasn't as if Kara has spoken to her last time. She probably didn't even care. It probably didn't affect her that Lena was sitting next to her. Why would it?

Looking over at their table she saw Kara was already sitting, apparently this time she managed not to be late.

What she didn't expect was the bright smile she gave her as she walked up to her seat.

"Hey, partner."

Wow, her voice was beautiful.

"Hey."

"I'm Kara."

Of course, she already knew that but she didn't let it show.

"I'm Lena."

The blonde offered her another smile and Lena felt like if she died right now she would die happy.

How could someone do this to her just by smiling? It was absolutely ridiculous.

Kara Danvers was her weakness.

"You're the genius, right?"

Lena raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering why she was asking such thing.

"I skipped grades if that is what you're asking."

Another smile and the brunette swears she was about to pass out right there and then.

"Lucky me. Being late to class really paid off." Kara winked with a cheeky smile.

Okay, no, this would be the cause of her death.

Was she blushing? She felt hot. Could someone open a window? This was a lot to take in.

The rest of the class was spent forcing herself to pay attention to the teacher and what he was saying but still going over what had happened. Surely she had imagined it. Maybe it was a fever hallucination. That was a thing right? She surely had fever considering how hot she felt.

And then there was Kara, oblivious sweet and bright Kara. Doodling in her notebook, unaware of what she had caused.

Kara Danvers was going to be the death of Lena Luthor. And she didn't even know it.

At the end of the class, Lena gathered her belongings and got up from her seat. Only to have some other student bump into her. Hard. Causing her books to fall on the ground.

"Watch where you're going." She heard someone yell out from behind her. 

There wasn't even a question of who it was because she immediately recognized Kara's voice.

"Thanks." She said shyly, picking up her things. 

A second later, Kara was helping her, smiling as brightly as ever as she gave her the books back.

"He's an asshole."

"It's okay."

"No. He should have apologized."

Lena smiled, the girl seemed to be protective of others.

"Sure but I'm okay, Kara."

With a nod, the girl stood up. Lingering around her until she stood up as well and started walking out of the class.

"So." Kara was now following her and she didn't know how to handle that. "Do you want to do that project with me?"

"Hmm?" She wasn't even sure what was happening anymore.

"You know... The one the teacher spoke about today. Since we are sitting next to each other I thought we could just do it together. Or not. You don't have to if you don't want to. I can always ask someone else."

She was rambling and Lena found it more adorable than she would admit.

"We can do it together."

What was she doing? That was a terrible idea. Why would she do such thing?

Oh, she was doomed.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

At lunch she was, as always, eating by herself. Paying more attention to the book in her hands than her surroundings. 

That was until someone sat down in front of her.

When she looked up from her book she did not expect to see Kara Danvers sitting across from her but there she was. Big smile and all.

"I hope you don't mind. I thought we could talk about the project."

Her mind was currently blank so it took her a few seconds to even remember how to speak.

"Y-Yes."

The girl sat in front of her smiled, happily starting to eat her lunch.

"I was thinking. Maybe we could do it at the library until we actually start to build it. We could meet once a week."

The idea of meeting Kara alone was terrifying. How was she supposed to function during that?

"Sounds good."

She wasn't even sure how she managed to speak at all. Kara was sitting on the other side of the table. Lena found herself struggling to even breathe.

"Great." Kara ate in silence for a while, simply looking at her occasionally or focusing on the food. "What were you thinking?"

"Huh?" She questioned, looking up from the book again.

She had chosen to focus on her book because not doing so made her feel naked in front of her crush.

"For the project."

"Oh." She placed her book on the table. "Maybe an X-ray machine."

Kara stared at her for a second. "You really are something."

She felt herself blushing, not expecting such a comment. One that came with a kind smile.

"I like the idea."

"Thank you."

There was another smile and Lena started questioning how she was going to survive this school year.

That moment she received a text, checking her phone right away.

It was her girlfriend asking her how her day had gone and complaining about her classes.

Lena smiled slightly while reading it. Responding right away.

"So you do smile."

Her cheeks heated up right away. How did the girl do that?

"Maybe you'll see it more often considering we will be spending more time together."

"I can't wait."

God, her heart might have just skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled advanced physics projects and decided on an x-ray machine because of course, Lena would do something overly complicated.


	4. The musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's POV.
> 
> Before the reunion. And some information on all the Superfriends as they get to the hotel.

Kara had been working a lot, living out of a suitcase and hotel rooms. She hadn't been home in nearly a year. Hell, she wasn't even sure where her home was anymore.

It had been too long. Too many times moving from city to city and sleeping in rooms that were foreign to her, performing for strangers several nights a week. It was intense but it was her life. The life she had chosen.

Back in high school, she wasn't sure of what she wanted to become one day. She didn't have a dream like everyone else.

So she had gone to college, to study journalism. But she quickly realized that it wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. Instead, she used her writing skills to write poems. Which quickly turned into songs. Soon she started playing at bars for fun during those open mic nights and it didn't take long for someone to find her. Recognizing her talent and offering her a life as a musician. Of course, she had immediately said yes.

She wrote and recorded a few songs. People enjoyed them. But it wasn't until that one song that she had her break.

Soon after she found herself too busy. Barely having time to visit her family or friends. Keeping up with them through skype calls and texts. It was the best she could do.

All of it was exhausting but she was doing something she loved. Besides, everyone else had their own lives. 

Maybe if she had something to go back home to, she wouldn't busy herself so much.

It wasn't like people didn't approach her. They did. Women and men. They talked about how amazing she was, how they loved her, speaking as if they truly knew her. All things that came with fame and success. But it didn't mean much to her. Although she did appreciate the nice words and the love she received from fans. 

The fact remained, they were fans. They didn't truly know her. 

When she received the invite to attend her high school reunion Kara wasn't going to go. She didn't have the time for it. There were still a few concerts on her schedule and she couldn't just cancel them for something like that. Her agent would be pissed.

Yet she missed her friends from high school. They had barely kept contact or seen each other since. Some were married, others had kids. Everyone had something going for them. Kara had her music and fans. Which was great but it kept her isolated from everyone else. She missed hanging out as a group.

Maybe she could make some time to attend this.

Seeing her friends would be worth it. 

And maybe, just maybe, Lena Luthor would be there.

Kara had always wondered. What could have been. If only she had done more. Tried harder. If only that day in the parking lot they had allowed themselves to just act on the unspoken feelings between them.

Nobody really knew about it. Of course, her friends had questioned her about the inspiration behind her big hit. Even her sister had bothered about it. They knew it came from somewhere. Some experience she had but none of them realized it was about that one girl she sat next to in physics class during senior year.

But Kara didn't tell them. It felt silly.

Yet it felt serious. Like this question that remained unanswered through all these years and that she desperately wanted to know the answer to.

Surely they both had changed. She knew that she wasn't the same person from high school. She looked the same but older. Ten years had passed, she had experienced life and learned things. Kara was more mature and wasn't as awkward as before. She was more confident, something caused by the fact she had to perform in front of people.

The thought of seeing the brunette girl with the most beautiful green eyes was scary but something she had thought about for years.

Sometimes she found herself up on that stage, singing that song she wrote about her and wishing that the girl was in the crowd somehow. 

That Lena knew the song was about her.

The song she had written on the road, alone in her hotel room. It had taken her only a couple of hours and somehow that was the song that truly changed her life.

Kara had dated other people. She had a boyfriend for all of their senior year anyways. She and Lena had never even dated or so much as kissed. Yet here she was, ten years later performing a song about her high school crush everywhere she went. Hearing the tune play on the radio for everyone to listen. Still hoping and wishing that somehow her 'what if' had a conclusion. She didn't know how to handle not having closure. Not with this girl. Lena was too special.

Not that she had spoken to her ever since that last day of high school. She hadn't. In fact, she hadn't really made an effort to look her up.

Of course, she knew that Lena was now the CEO of L-Corp. Everyone knew that. She was constantly on the news. And maybe she happened to be in National City when Lena moved in and caused a commotion with the media. She had seen the front pages with her own eyes, walked past the building, stared at the television screens.

Yet they hadn't spoken. How would she? It wasn't as if they had kept the same phone number over the years. Lena did not have social media. Yes, she had checked. And it wasn't like she could just walk into L-Corp and visit the woman she used to have a crush on. That was ridiculous.

It had been ten years and they hadn't spoken at all. Kara wasn't even sure if Lena remembered her.

And even after the song she wrote about her, Lena hadn't contacted her. After she basically told her that she thought about her still.

There hadn't been any attempts of contact so yeah, Kara didn't expect anything from Lena.

But the possibility remained. Lena could be there. She might go and maybe she would see her again. And sure, it would be great if Lena still thought about her and it wasn't all one-sided. Of course, that would be amazing. But maybe just seeing her would be enough. Just looking at those wonderful green eyes one more time after so long. 

Wishful thinking was her best friend in that moment.

 

\- - - - - -

 

She had called all her friends from high school. They were all going to go and they were supposed to meet up at Mike's before arriving at the hotel where the reunion would be held.

Kara could hardly contain her excitement.

Unfortunately, she also needed to let her agent know that she was going to fly home and back before the next concert. Keeping him from freaking out about the possibility of her missing out on concerts.

Luckily for her, the call hadn't gone too badly. Mostly because she only called after the flight, once she had already arrived at the airport. Her agent wasn't exactly happy about it but he would have to deal with it. And he was much more relaxed once she promised she would get on a plane the very next day.

So now she found herself on the back of a taxi, being driven to Midvale.

Looking out the window she was reminded of all that she had gone through in that town she called home for years. Of course, as a child she hadn't lived there. In fact, she only moved to Midvale at thirteen, after her parents' death. But each building they drove by seemed to remind her of something she had experienced.

She missed those days.

And in others ways, she was happy to be far away from there.

It wasn't that she hated Midvale. She loved it. But living a life there wasn't for her.

Once she arrived at Mike's Kara paid the driver, thanking him with a smile.

"You're here." 

Mike yelled, scaring her as she entered his house. Running up to Kara and hugging her.

"Yeah." She managed to let out, finally out of the hug.

He was married now, with a serious job and two kids. 

Things had definitely changed for him. He didn't have the same type of clothing, in fact, he looked like a typical small town dad. Wearing a shirt, tie, and sweater. She had to resist the urge to tease him about it. Kara knew he always got mad when she did that, claiming it wasn't his fault he had become a grown up, unlike her. Apparently being a musician meant she wasn't a real adult.

His wife had gone to school with them but Kara didn't know her well back then. Mike had introduced them during a skype call a few years back. Having officially met at their wedding. Which she almost missed. And having seen their kids through the video calls.

He had stayed in Midvale, unlike everyone else in their group. Choosing to stick around and find a job. Apparently he just happened to have started a life together with this woman, Sammy, they had gone to school with years later.

It was still crazy to Kara. Seeing her ex boyfriend married and with kids. Living in his own house in Midvale. Driving a freaking minivan. Weird.

Especially because this was punk Mike. The same guy she met at a local punk concert and would exclusively wear black. The one who was a bit of an asshole back then. Okay, not a bit. He was basically a bully.

People truly did change.

Everyone else was already there and Kara hugged everyone tightly. It had been so long since they had all been in the same place.

She knew her friends still occasionally got together. But it was harder for her to find the free time.

But that was her life now. Missing special occasions to sing for strangers.

Kara appreciated the fact her friends understood that she didn't always get to hang out with them.

"I know all about you. I have google alerts." James admitted, proudly.

"Yeah, Kara. We are so proud of you." This time it was Lucy speaking, a big smile on her face.

They were dating and had been for a while now. They even lived together. It was pretty serious and Kara could not be happier for them both.

They currently lived in National City and for a while it was the three of them. When Kara was still in college or right after when she was singing in bars and working as a waitress. Back then that was her friend group and things got a bit complicated but they had moved past it. 

James and Kara had almost dated. But they both agreed it was better not to and decided to continue being friends. They did love each other but only as friends and honestly, Kara thought Lucy and him were perfect for each other.

Mike was serving everyone who didn't have a glass yet drinks. Luckily she had grabbed a beer once she arrived because his idea of a mixed drink was straight vodka with a drop of coke. Causing James to almost cough once he took a big sip, not expecting that.

They all chuckled at that and Mike simply shrugged, claiming it was still a mixed drink.

Winn was making conversation with Lucy now, his arm around his girlfriend, Siobhan. He had met her while fixing the systems of the company she works at. Both of them living in Metropolis. They seemed happy too and Winn kept trying his best to make his girlfriend feel comfortable around these people she didn't know.

Everyone seemed to have someone and Kara was happy for them but it also hurt. She wanted that too.

Winn, Siobhan, James, Lucy and Sammy left. Leaving behind Mike and Kara to get his kids to Mike's parents' house.

Good thing things weren't awkward between them because this could have been a disaster.

But no, Mike was her good friend. He had been a terrible boyfriend but he was part of the Superfriends and someone she was comfortable around. They hardly even mentioned that they once dated. Not out of awkwardness but it just seemed insignificant and whenever it was mentioned it would be as something to laugh about.

So there she was, in a minivan with two kids and Mike.

"I have your CD. Let's hear it." He announced, reaching to grab it.

"No way." Kara stopped him. Both struggling to win this fight. "No. Mike."

"Fine." He finally gave up, sighing.

"You know people will be all over you tonight, right?"

Kara sighed, she was all too aware and couldn't help but dread it. "I know."

"Are you ready for that?"

"Sure. It's nothing I haven't done before."

"Alright. But we are here for you."

She knew that. Somehow she had found an amazing group of friends.

Half an hour later they arrived at the hotel. Grouping up with the others before walking inside.

As soon as they arrived they took a photo as a group. Then the guys and then the girls. Siobhan telling them she would rather not join them on that one as it wasn't her high school reunion.

Once they were done with the photographs each got a name tag. Moving inside together. Of course it didn't take long for people to recognize her.

It was going to be a long night.

After about half an hour she was on her second cocktail and had taken at least ten photos and signed a couple of autographs. 

She appreciated it but these people went to high school with her yet seemed to only see her as Kara Danvers the musician and not as herself. It annoyed her.

But then something happened and annoyance was the last thing she felt.

As she was taking yet another photograph in the second floor of the lobby she happened to glance to her side. 

There she was.

Looking slightly lost and awkward she could see Lena. The girl that had been on her mind for all these years.

Her mind went blank. The woman looked amazing. Even better than she did in high school.

Oh God, how was she going to survive tonight?

Realizing she was in the middle of something Kara forced herself to look at the people around her. Just as they asked for another photo considering she hadn't been looking. So Kara smiled to the camera, said goodbye to those people and proceeded to chug the beverage on her glass.

The girl with the dark hair and green eyes still messed her up but Kara wasn't in high school anymore. She didn't have a boyfriend and she certainly wasn't the same awkward girl as before. Kara was a grown woman. A confident woman.

So she walked to her friends. Deciding to hang out with them for a while, drink some more and then talk to Lena. Probably while they ate because then she would have an excuse to be stuck there in a table with the girl that had been on her mind for over ten years.

After some good moments inside Mike, James, Winn and she decided to go outside. With the excuse of going out for air but instead, they were going to get high. Just like back in high school. Only Lucy had stayed behind with Siobhan and Sammy. Back then she joined them but not tonight. Plus, they might need to keep Mike away from most people considering he had been drinking and was now chasing everyone he had ever been rude to and apologizing but in an aggressive and overwhelming way. It made him look like a dick, basically.

Inside the car things got intense. Everyone started to speak about careers and their lives. Typical adult conversations.

"I can't handle any more of these serious conversations." James complained. He was used to speaking about serious stuff since he worked in the media as a photojournalist but she knew what she meant. Everyone always asking about marriage and kids. It was intense.

"I mentioned I'm in the tech industry and this guy spoke about bitcoins for like fifteen minutes. I still don't know who he was." Said Winn, passing along the joint.

"Try being me. I just had a thirty minutes conversation with someone's wife." She countered, grabbing the join and taking a puff.

"At least that's interesting. Try and talk about business or the news and then you can join in." James argued.

"I still can't believe I'm the one with the less serious job."

James scoffed. "You'd have a job like this too. If you weren't so damn good at something fun."

Mike finally spoke, now holding the joint and taking a hit between words. "You know how you avoid conversations? Tell them you have to go to the bathroom." He stopped to let out the smoke. "I've apparently been to the bathroom like twelve times already."

They all chuckle.

James shakes his head. "I don't know how Sam deals with you."

"You don't know shit, James. You all-" Mike said, pointing around at them. "You don't know anything. I'm the married one. You try getting married and then we'll talk."

They laughed again before James got serious. "You want me to marry Lucy? Is that it?"

Kara raised an eyebrow at him once she noticed some determination in his words.

Opening the glove compartment he took out an envelope. "How about this?" He said, grabbing the ring inside.

"Why isn't it in a box?" Winn questioned, coughing as he smoked.

"Because she would be able to tell what it is if she found a ring box, Winn."

They all laughed again.

Everyone seemed to be having fun when they got back inside. Talking about high school memories and making jokes. She was having a great time and had laughed and smiled more during these few hours than she had during the past week. Because yes, she was still cheerful and positive but not quite like she had been in high school. Not like she was when the Superfriends were together.

And then the time came to eat and everyone found a sit at a table but her. Maybe her friends would think she's talking to someone else. Maybe not. Kara couldn't be bothered with an excuse. She was too busy scanning the room for the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers smoking weed? More likely than you think.
> 
> I hope you liked the 10 years later information I provided on the Superfriends (and Mike who is in this story a Superfriend too)
> 
> I couldn't bring myself to pair Mike up with anyone from the show so I took the name of the character from the movie and she's an OC, I guess.


	5. The physics project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara POV
> 
> The physic's project and a school trip to the planetarium.

A few days before, after their second physics class, Kara had worked up the courage to ask Lena if she wanted to be her project partner.

Usually, she would have asked Winn who apparently was in their class, something that Kara hadn't noticed until he asked her and she had to tell him she already had a partner.

Apparently, she has been too distracted to notice. Which made sense considering her attention was always on Lena or on avoiding looking at her. Luckily they didn't have all classes together or she would fail the year.

Not that Kara wasn't intelligent. She was. In fact, Kara was one of the top students. But Lena with her perfect looks and intriguing personality had all her attention and it made it difficult for her to focus.

During lunch, she told everyone not to wait for her because she had to talk about the physics project with her partner and before they could even ask about it, she walked away.

It wasn't difficult to spot the girl. She always ate alone so she only had to look for the nearly empty table. 

Kara didn't know where she got that surge of courage but next thing she knew she was flirting. Somehow. She couldn't even stop herself. It just came out before she could do anything about it and Lena's reaction made it so worth it.

So they exchanged phone numbers. More as an excuse for Kara to be able to text the girl than for the project. Although, the idea of spending so much time with the girl for the project was both terrifying and exciting.

> Kara: hey do you want to meet up tomorrow at the library during lunch time?

Maybe Lena would be annoyed by that but she decided to take a chance.

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated, causing her to nearly run towards it.

> Lena: Sure. I've already done some research.
> 
> Kara: nerd. I'll see you tomorrow
> 
> Lena: I think I prefer genius.
> 
> Kara: okay, Einstein. I'll keep that in mind
> 
> Lena: You're weird.
> 
> Kara: I'll take that as a compliment
> 
> Lena: It was one.
> 
> Kara: Thanks
> 
> Lena: You're welcome, Kara.

She was sure that her cheeks were currently a shade of pink. Maybe even red. How did someone have such effect on her just by saying silly things like this? 

Kara also found it adorable that Lena used punctuation, correct caps and proper spelling all the time. At least from what she saw. Of course, she would. That was so her.

Not that she knew Lena but she had observed and heard people talking. Lena was two years younger, not that she looked that much younger than Kara, and yet she was a senior. Even if she kept to herself, of course, people had noticed that fact. Especially Kara who had a crush on her. Well, if one could have a crush without even really knowing someone.

The next day they met at the library during lunch. 

Lena had her healthy food, as always, and was going through an insane amount of papers. She assumed that was the research she spoke of.

Apparently, Lena was so into it that she didn't notice Kara had walked up to the table until she sat down on the opposite side. Causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

"You scared me."

Kara shrugged, an amused smile on her face. "Not my fault you were too distracted to notice me." She opened her lunch bag, taking out her food. "I'm actually hurt about that."

Lena rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her lips so she knew that the girl wasn't actually annoyed. "Well, my first love is science and physics and all things alike."

She smirked, taking a sip of her juice before speaking. "So that makes me your second love?" 

Maybe she shouldn't have joked about that because she swears the girl nearly choked on her food. Turning a dark shade of red.

"I- Can we just...work?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Where did that confidence even come from? Kara wasn't sure but it was making things rather weird.

"So, you did research." Kara stated, looking at the papers on the table.

"Mhm." The brunette hummed, nodding.

"You're making me look bad."

"You need to step up then."

They looked at each other, their eyes meeting in some sort of challenging way. Lena didn't know this but Kara was competitive and she did not like to lose.

Although she supposes she could make an exception for Lena but she didn't have to know that.

"Okay, Einstein."

There was another eye roll. "At least use a female genius."

"Fine. How about Shelley?"

"Better."

Kara chuckled. The girl was cute and she doubted that she was even aware.

They worked until they had to go to classes. Both of them showing the other just how smart they were.

One upping each other at every turn.

She could see that Lena was also enjoying this. The challenge and the fact they could actually keep up with each other.

"I'll text you to arrange the next time?"

It came off as more of a question.

"I'll be waiting." Lena responded with a shy smile. 

Kara couldn't wait to spend more time with her.

They continued meeting once or twice a week. Doing the research necessary and putting together all theory behind building the X-ray machine. 

After about two months they started to actually build it. It has taken them longer than expected to write up everything. Although they had also gone out of their way to make it as detailed as possible. But they had also started spending more and more time just talking and enjoying each other's company.

In fact, it felt so natural and familiar that sometimes they'd forget that they were supposed to be working on this project.

They ended up sharing more than expected. Finding each other sharing things about their past. Kara told the brunette about the Danvers and how she had been adopted when she was thirteen after her parents died. Which caused Lena to open up and tell her that she had been adopted too when she was four. Although she made it sound like her family didn't actually want her. But Kara didn't pressure her into sharing more. She would whenever she was ready to. Then they spoke of their love for science and both discovered that they were indeed geniuses that could keep up with each other. Although they each had different strengths.

Most importantly, they got to know each other's personalities better. And what they liked. Lena enjoyed reading which Kara already knew from all the staring she had done. She also mentioned that she loved to play chess and was so good that she beat her brother even when she was a kid and he was a teenager. Of course, Kara was impressed and only made her be more attracted to the girl. Then she mentioned her family's company and how she sometimes visited their labs, which was her favorite thing because she enjoyed inventing things too. The conversation went on and Lena had rambled about inventions and how she wanted to change the world. Cure cancer, end hunger, fix the climate and end pollution. Her eyes sparkled while speaking and Kara had never seen something as beautiful.

Needless to say, Kara was fucked.

She was in too deep.

But there was no backing down now.

Their next meeting and the first one to start building the machine was to be at Kara's.

She had a feeling that Lena didn't want to work at her house because she seemed more relaxed when Kara suggested her house instead of Lena's. Even though Lena was the one with the lab in her house.

But Kara didn't mind. She wanted her friend to be comfortable so they would make it work.

Of course, it took longer than expected for them to do things this way. Considering the fact Lena had to bring with her whatever they would need and sometimes they needed things that she had forgotten or hadn't predicted. But they didn't truly mind it. Whenever that happened they ended up watching a movie or playing a board game. Which Kara found out Lena had never played before.

She immediately taught her how to play all games she could. Of course, there weren't many they could play alone but they tried. It was still fun anyways. She had a feeling anything was fun as long as Lena was involved.

So it was now November and they had been working on this for months. Lately more often than before.

And Kara was hopeless. She thought about Lena all the time. Even in the classes, she had without her. Even when she was with her friends. Even when she was at home. Or kissing Mike.

She thought about Lena Luthor all the time and it was driving her crazy.

But she ignored it and soon they were finishing their project. Why couldn't the project be a year long one? 

So there she was, sitting beside Lena while finishing this machine that would surely give them a perfect grade. Yet she wasn't focused on that. Kara's mind was on Lena. Would they hang out still? Would they even speak? 

"Are we friends?"

"What?"

"After this... Will we talk?"

"Sure, Kara."

She smiled but it wasn't all that genuine.

"We never spoke before."

"You have my number and we will still have physics together."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

Kara chuckled. Lena always made her feel better.

Once they finished the machine they decided to try it.

"Let's hope we don't give each other cancer or something."

Lena laughed lightly, turning the machine on.

"Good thing I'm already planning on curing it."

Now Kara was the one laughing.

"Does it work?" She questioned, standing in front of it.

Lena gave her a big smile. "Of course it does. We made it."

Kara raised her hand, high-fiving the girl.

"We make a great team." 

"The perfect team." 

They were smiling at each other, Kara wondered if the girl would kiss her back if she just kissed her.

Then Lena's phone vibrated and she immediately unlocked it. Texting with a smile.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Her friend blushed as she looked up, "Girlfriend."

"Oh."

Lena was shy now, awkwardly holding her own arms. She didn't even realize her reaction might look bad until she spoke again.

"Is that- are you okay with that?"

"Me? Yes. Absolutely."

Now the smile she loved was back and Kara felt relieved, glad she didn't mess things up over some misunderstanding.

"We should prepare the presentation."

So they did. And the next week they presented it in front of their class, both getting perfect grades for their project. The teacher even asked them if someone had helped, clearly surprised they had built it themselves. But their knowledge when answering his questions made him leave it as he quickly understood he was wrong.

During Christmas break Kara barely texted Lena. Well, she tried but her friend was busy. Apparently, she was spending time with her girlfriend and according to her, she was getting jealous which her friend had claimed to be ridiculous since they were just friends. It shouldn't hurt because Lena was right, they were just friends and it was ridiculous. If anyone was supposed to be jealous, it was Kara. That girl was the one dating Lena, not her.

Those vacations were spent with the Superfriends, which now included Mike. They had game nights which they didn't really do much during school time. They went to a concert, that was Mike's idea and nobody but him even enjoyed the music but they had fun because they were together. Lucy invited them over once and they got drunk since her parents were out of town. That resulted in a bunch of drunk games and a truth or dare game that caused Kara to nearly die of embarrassment when Lucy questioned if she had ever dreamt about R-rated things. Which she had said yes to and gladly everyone assumed those were with Mike and not Lena. Of course, they didn't know much about her. Only that she was her physics project's partner.

On Christmas, they texted each other and Lena told Kara that she was glad that they met. That caused her to light up immediately.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Next year they continued texting but barely got to hang out. Kara hated it but at least they exchanged a few words during class or whenever they arrived and sat down. Sometimes when they're early to class they manage to speak for a few minutes.

Kara asked Lena if she wanted to join her during lunch but she never did. Preferring to sit by herself while reading, as always.

She would have sat with her but she wasn't sure the girl would want to so she didn't. Choosing to let her be the one to decide.

Only that decision made her sad but she didn't let it show.

Luckily that changed when they had a class trip to the planetarium. 

They stayed next to each other the entire time. Nearly a full day and Kara could not be happier. Of course, Winn joined them at times but he spent most of his time with other people from their class that he knew. And Kara was thankful.

Lena and Winn got along great. Both being nerds and ending up speaking about Star Wars for nearly half an hour during lunch. Kara tried to contribute to the conversation but mostly she just stared at how excited Lena got. 

The rest of the time they walked together speaking about nerdy things and making geeky references about space and stars. Most of those were made by Lena which was surprising since everyone else would have expected Kara to be the one referencing pop culture.

By the end of the day, they were looking at the pictures of different constellations when they decided to make a bet.

"Okay, Sappho. I have an idea."

"I thought I was Shelley."

"It just seems more accurate."

Lena smiled, an eyebrow raised. Clearly aware of why that was.

"What's your idea?"

"Let's see who can recognize the most constellations."

"What do I get once I win?"

"Ten dollars?"

Lena almost seemed disappointed but then smiled. "You're going down."

"Whatever you say, Sappho."

She rolled her eyes and Kara smiled at how adorable she was.

Of course, Lena won. Despite the fact that Kara knew a lot about stars. Apparently, the other girl had done better at paying attention and focusing because she got every single one right while Kara got a couple wrong. But it was all Lena's fault. She was very distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappho... get it?
> 
> Also, they are completely oblivious to the feelings being mutual, clearly. 
> 
> Next will be a Lena POV reunion chapter and some things in this will be mentioned.


	6. Do you have a cigarette?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena POV at the reunion.
> 
> Kara and Lena finally speak.

Lena had sat down at a random table. She didn't really know anyone there. Of course, she recognized some people from back in high school but they had never spoken and none of them would have remembered her. So she sat by some people that seemed to have free space on their table. 

It had been a few minutes now of sitting there, not really speaking to anyone at all. Although she wasn't truly bored. In fact, she was uncomfortable but weirdly entertained. Watching as people who used to date interacted with each other. Two people right in front of her used to date and were now having the most awkward conversation she had ever seen.

"Look who finally decided to show up."

She wasn't prepared to face the person that was now sitting down on the empty chair beside her. 

Lena had imagined it, sure. Of course, it was a possibility that Kara would be there and that they would speak. Well, if she remembered her. Although, her negative side, or as she called it realistic, would never allow her to believe that her high school crush actually remembered her and would go out of her way to speak to her. No. Lena thought Kara had forgotten all about her and honestly, it was easier that way. It was easier to pretend she had imagined their connection back then. It meant there was no hoping for something positive and therefore no disappointment.

Yet there she was, with her bright smile, amazing wavy blonde hair and those blue eyes that made her get lost in them.

Kara hadn't changed much. She had grown up but looks wise she was still as bright and beautiful as she remembered. Maybe even more now.

"I know." She responded with her signature smirk. Lena was a business woman. She wasn't the same teenager as when they knew each other. Of course, she wasn't overly confident and outgoing. She was still shy for the most part but she was strong and she knew how to fake confidence. Mostly because her job required such thing.

The blonde sitting next to her was now looking at the people she had been staring at, an amused and slightly disgusted expression on her face. "That looks so awkward." Lena commented with a chuckle.

"It really is." Her friend, if she could call her that, agreed, chuckling as well.

"I'm so glad I never dated anyone who went to our high school." Lena spoke again, looking directly at Kara. "I could never handle that."

Bullshit.

She wasn't ready to date someone like Kara back then, sure. But to the point of being glad? That was a complete lie. It had been ten years and that was still one of her biggest regrets. Not having done something about it.

But it was scary and she had a girlfriend. One that was in the same social circle as her family. It was a good thing. Probably the best shot at a happy relationship she had back then. Her parents would disown her if they even knew about her liking girls, let alone someone like Kara who wasn't from a rich and respectful family.

Not that Lena agreed. No. In fact, she loved the Danvers. Eliza always made her feel at home and Alex, well she didn't really know her but the stories Kara told her made her like the girl as well. Plus, she never cared that Kara didn't have money.

It was just easier to stick with her safe choice of a girlfriend. And yeah, maybe she had been in denial of her feelings for most of that time. Ignoring them and trying to push them away.

"No?" Kara sounded almost like she was teasing her. Maybe insinuating something? Like she could read her mind.

Lena simply hummed as to say yes, not trusting her voice.

"Weren't you seeing someone that whole year we had physics together?" Her heart started beating faster at the fact she even dared to ask that. Kara didn't seem surprised or taken back by the question and a small smile appeared on her face.

Lena didn't know how she had even been able to speak. Much less about something like that. It also didn't help that Kara was so close, leaning into her while sitting on the chair so closely. She didn't even need to speak in a normal voice. In fact, she was nearly whispering and it only made the conversation seem more intimate.

Kara responded by humming. Confirming what she said. Of course, Lena didn't need a confirmation. She knew all too well that Kara dated Mike that whole year. It was also one of the reasons why she didn't just break up with her girlfriend and did something reckless like kiss the girl.

"Mike." She added a moment later in a whispered admission.

"Where is he?" Her eyebrow raised, wondering if they were still a couple. The girl seemed to be by herself.

"He's married. Lives right here in Midvale. We're still close friends." 

The brunette couldn't keep a small smile from growing and neither could the blonde. Her heart was beating so fast as they kept speaking softly with each other, sitting so close.

"He-" She let out, surprised. Mike was the last person she imagined settling down. "Wow."

"Yeah, he's a car salesman now and has two kids."

"He seemed so punk rock."

"Yeah, he was."

A moment passed in silence before Kara spoke again.

"I think that..." Lena noticed as the blonde's eyes moved to her lips for a second before meeting her eyes again. Lena almost shivered at that simple movement. "You date who you're supposed to like in high school." She shrugged slightly. "Not who you actually like."

Was she admitting that the crush was mutual? Even after everything Lena had never actually got confirmation of such thing which had only made it all the more painful. She was a big what if and knowing it was mutual only made it worst. But in some way, it also meant she wasn't imagining things.

"Did you like your girlfriend?"

Lena was surprised by the question but didn't let it show.

"I loved my girlfriend." It wasn't a lie. She did love the girl. Her girlfriend was her first love. Although what she felt for Kara was still present during the time they dated. And they did end up breaking up while she was in college.

"Yeah?"

How did Kara make everything sound so flirty? Since when was she that smooth and confident? It was really attractive and Lena had not prepared for any of this.

"Yeah."

"Even after she moved away?"

Okay, that was confusing and if it weren't for a woman interrupting them right at this moment she would have questioned this. How did Kara know about that? 

Lena had gone to college and her girlfriend was in the same city but once she finished high school she had moved away to college. Choosing one that wasn't close to Lena's. Which caused them to break up eventually. Since both were too busy and far away. It was difficult to keep in touch.

"Oh. Hello." Kara was now speaking to this woman they apparently went to high school with. She wondered if they knew each other.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

The woman spoke and Kara seemed to be aware of what was going on but Lena was lost.

"I just had to come and tell you that 'Never had' is one of my top ten favorite songs."

Oh. What? Lena had heard someone mention a Kara but she wasn't really aware it was her Kara. So, she was a musician. Kara Danvers a musician. Now that was a surprise.

"Wow. Thank you very much. Thanks." Kara responded, sounding grateful but slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah." The woman was now blushing and Lena had to fight the urge to chuckle. Kara having that affect on people wasn't all too surprising.

"Most favorite song." She added as Kara tried to turn to continue their conversation.

"Let's not go crazy." The blonde responded amusingly, a smile on her face.

Again she turned to Lena who had just been staring at the interaction.

"So, how did you know that she had moved?"

The girl shrugged, moving closer to her. "I don't know."

She seemed extremely uncomfortable as she noticed the woman from before was still standing there behind her. "Do you have a cigarette?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"I'm not saying that because we were classmates." The woman speaks again.

Kara turns slightly, a forced smile on her face. "Don't worry. I believe you."

She pointed at Lena and gave her a pleading look. "Can we smoke that?"

Lena immediately nodded, wanting to help her get away from the situation. "Yeah."

"Bye." Kara yelled out, moving away fast.

"Nice to see you." The woman yelled out from behind them as they walked away as fast as possible without being too obvious. 

Once they were outside Kara let out a breath, her genuine smile making a comeback. "Wow."

"You're in luck." Lena said, chuckling. "I don't even smoke."

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one between her lips.

"What? You used to smoke a lot in high school."

"I know. I wanted to rebel against my mother. I quit since."

Kara chuckled at that.

"Then why do you have that?" Her friend questioned pointing at the cigarette between her lips.

"I woke up this morning with a sudden urge."

It was because of Kara if she was being honest. Lena was too nervous and thought maybe this would relax her.

She offered a cigarette to Kara who shook her head.

"No, thanks."

"Really? You just asked me if I had one." Lena stared at her before smiling amusingly.

Kara placed her hands on her jacket's pockets and shrugged. "Because I wanted to get out of there and I knew that you smoked." She raised an eyebrow at the unlit cigarette still on her mouth and Lena blushed slightly. "I don't smoke."

"Just take one." Lena protested. Not wanting to be the only one doing it.

"So you've become a bad influence?" Kara questioned, raising her eyebrows teasingly.

Lena chuckled. "Loser. Everybody's doing it." She was obviously joking and Kara seemed to be aware by the way she chuckled in response.

"I've honestly never had a cigarette in my entire life."

The brunette looked at her friend in surprise. "How is that possible? Aren't you supposed to be a rock star now?" She smirked at the other woman, putting away her cigarette. Deciding not to smoke it if her friend wouldn't join her.

"I'm not a rock star." Kara responded with a shrug. "I'm just a musician."

Lena hadn't really noticed but they were walking so closely that Kara's shoulder had just brushed against hers. She had to tell herself to keep calm because it was too much. The blonde didn't seem to be aware of the concept of personal space and it made it difficult to focus.

"So where's the girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Was she still asking her about the high school girlfriend?

"Where is she at?" Kara nudged her and Lena could barely handle it. Any physical contact was overwhelming at the moment.

"I don't know." Lena admitted with a shrug. "We haven't spoken in years." 

After the break up they barely stayed in contact and it wasn't long until they stopped talking. It had been nearly seven years since and she had barely thought about the girl. Even if she once loved her. In fact, Kara had been on her mind more times than her ex-girlfriend.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kara was serious now. Her expression with a hint of guilt.

"It's okay." Lena replied, shrugging again. "It's in the past."

Kara raised an eyebrow as she got closer again. "And what about the present?"

"What about it?"

"Any girlfriend?"

It was probably bad that Lena nearly said no to the question. For a second she forgot that she did, in fact, have a girlfriend and was happy. Not trusting herself to answer such question she only nodded and hummed.

"Long distance again?"

"No. Same city."

Kara seemed to think for a second before continuing with her interrogation. "Well, where is she?"

Lena shrugged. "Metropolis. At a partner's meeting."

"She's a partner." The blonde stated, wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. "She's a lawyer."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the playful nature of what Kara did. "Yeah."

"Wow." After a moment of silence, Kara turned slightly to face her as they walked. "Older?"

"Yeah."

"How much older?"

Lena shrugged, feeling a bit shy about it. "Just older."

"How did you meet?"

"She was representing a client."

"Okay." Kara resting her arms against a railing, stopping them from continuing walking. "Let me guess." She took a deep breath and Lena wondered what she would say next. "She's divorced?"

Lena nodded in response. Joining her and leaning her back against the railing.

"Kids?" Kara questioned but didn't allow her to answer, continuing speaking a second later. "Probably drives a car that costs more than most people's house. Her apartment is the woman's equivalent of a bachelor pad in the city for those men that have midlife crises. Her ex got the kids and she acts like she's in her twenties? Probably bought a smaller bachelor pad after that since there are no kids around."

Lena chuckled. That was actually pretty accurate. "She actually has a bigger apartment now."

They both laughed. 

"Maybe I should call your girlfriend for advice on houses."

"Whatever. I'm sure you need all sorts of houses for all the exes and groupies." Lena teased her back.

Kara shrugged, looking amused judging by the smile on her face. "No, exes don't get anything, actually. And groupies are more of a road thing."

Lena rolled her eyes at the girl, she felt weirdly comfortable joking around like this with her. "Please. Can I see your tour bus? 'Never had' is like the best song of all time." She joked, with a mocking voice. 

"Yeah?" Kara said, raising her eyebrow as she moved to stand in front of her. Lena still against the railing.

"Totally." She was still using her mocking voice. Barely noticing how Kara was more serious now.

"Best song?" Her friend questioned.

"Ever."

She actually hadn't heard that song. She didn't even know before this night that Kara was a musician.

"I wrote it in like two hours and it barely made the album." The blonde admitted, looking shy now. "It's kind of crazy how people like it so much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kara looked at her curiously and Lena felt like she could see right through her. "Have you never heard the song?"

Feeling embarrassed she scoffed, blushing. "What?" She laughed awkwardly right after, not helping at all. "I- I mean, you have to understand that I am very busy. With my job and being a CEO and- yeah."

Kara hummed, she looked slightly disappointed.

"Plus, you know I'm a talk radio and podcasts kind of girl."

Her friend hummed again.

Lena hated this. She just wanted to make her feel better.

"You know what? I bet if I heard it I would recognize it right away. I'm sure of it."

She spoke nodding, as Kara had started playing with her hands. Her fingers were warm and Lena almost melted at how touchy the girl still was and how much a simple gesture made her feel.

Her friend didn't say anything again so she continued speaking. This time choosing to be honest.

"The truth is, I wasn't really aware that you were a musician."

Finally, her friend looked up from their hands, looking right at her. "It's okay. It's all right."

Lena offered her a small smile and Kara smiled back.

"You're just- You're telling me you're not into it."

"Sorry." She would have probably heard it if she had been aware. Maybe. Okay, maybe not because it would only make it more painful that they didn't get any closure.

"It's alright. Don't apologize."

"I really would love to hear you play." Lena admitted, moving her fingers with Kara's. "It's pathetic that I haven't heard your music yet."

"No." Her friend got serious immediately and she worried that she had said something wrong. "It just means that- you're one of the few who is talking to me because of who I was and not what I am."

"Yeah." 

"Yeah."

There was a tension between them. They were standing so close and practically holding hands. Lena felt like this was too good to be true and yet not enough. She wanted so much more but she had a girlfriend. She was a different person and so was Kara. Far all she knew, Kara hadn't even thought about her since high school. She could just have spoken to her because she was alone and then because she wanted to avoid fans. And- Kara surely didn't still feel the way Lena did. Maybe in high school it could have been mutual. But not now. Kara was a successful musician with people chasing her. She could have anyone she wanted. Plus, she was attractive. Like this breathtaking type of attractive that she should have expected but didn't. And she was so nice and fun. Besides, Lena had a girlfriend. Yep, she might have been forgetting this constantly tonight but she did have one and they had a nice life together. A nice routine and they- well, it was more of a professional relationship with sex and kissing but it was good. Lena worked a lot so her life didn't allow for much more.

"So." Her friend spoke. A mischievous smile growing. "How many times has she been divorced?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Twice."

"Twice? Third time's a charm." Kara said, now holding her hands in hers. "That's what they say, right?"

"Actually, neither of us want to get married, so..."

Kara stared at her, a surprised look on her face. "You don't want to get married?"

She shook her head. Lena had never wanted such thing. It had never been a possibility in her mind when she was younger. Liking girls had already seemed like too much so marrying one was definitely not something she would be able to do. Plus, she couldn't imagine risking such thing. Getting married meant believing she would be with that someone for all her life. It was hope and belief and positivity. And those weren't things that Lena allowed herself to have. No. Maybe if somehow someone like her was good enough to have someone like Kara. Maybe then she would have been confident enough to bet on a forever. 

"No? You don't wanna be someone's wife someday?"

Lena shook her head. They were looking at each other's eyes and her heart was racing. There might be something unspoken there and it felt heavy and tense. Kara must have felt it too because she continued, this time with a cheeky smile.

"You don't want to be someone's third wife?"

The brunette chuckled, looking down at their hands. Still holding each other.

"It's cold." Lena whispered. She had a girlfriend and this was too intense and too emotional. And she couldn't do this. 

"Let's go inside."


	7. Parking lot almosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV.
> 
> The parking lot, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually understand the exams/sports schedule in American high schools so let's imagine they have their exams and then the sports finale for basketball is the week after.

For once they were actually hanging out outside of anything physics class related. Mostly because they were helping each other study. 

Of course, Lena hadn't been the one to suggest it. She could never do something like that. She could barely even bring herself to text the girl first. Thinking maybe she would be annoying or bothering her. Even though she knew Kara seemed to enjoy their conversations and started them herself.

But luckily one of them was good at starting things so they were now at the library studying. Well, eating snacks and quizzing each other.

"Do you even need to study?"

Lena chuckles, shrugging. "It's always nice to make sure I know the answers before the tests."

"As if you didn't know them already."

With another shrug she ate another chip, looking at the girl who was looking at her feet with a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Why do you always wear those?"

She looked down, looking at her yellow designer shoes that Kara was pointing at. 

"It's kind of ridiculous actually."

"That's even more of a reason for you to tell me why."

The brunette chuckled, shaking her head. "Fine. I guess it's my way to show I can be independent."

"I'm not sure I see how bright yellow shoes do that."

"Well, I bought them with my own money that I made during summer." She explained. "I got a job but it didn't last long because my mother found out about it and told me Luthors don't have jobs for poor people. Luthors are in charge, they don't work for others."

"I see."

"So I bought these with the money and I guess it's my way to say 'fuck you' to my mother. Without actually saying it."

Kara chuckled at the curse, which Lena found adorable because she really never seemed to curse.

"I didn't know you were such a rebel, Lena."

She blushed, proving that she was indeed anything but a rebel.

"Are you going to the basketball game next Friday?"

Lena raised a questioning brow at her. 

"James, my friend, he's the captain. It's their last game and if they win then they end up in the first place. I don't really care much about basketball but school spirit and supporting friends are important, right?"

She nodded. Still not sure if she was being invited or if Kara was curious if she would be there.

"You should come with us."

"I- I'm not-"

"It will be fun." She stated with a smile. "After the game, we're going to a bar. Have you heard of Pretzels? So, we're celebrating there. And if they lose I guess we're going to be sad there. Either way, there will be karaoke and drinks."

She was looking at her with that smile and those big blue hopeful eyes and it shouldn't be allowed to do such thing because of course, Lena couldn't say no. "I'll be there."

"Great. We can meet up at the game and then you'll go with us."

"Sounds good."

Now Lena would have a hard time getting through these weeks without thinking of how she would be hanging out with Kara. 

Plus, the school year was nearly over so after Friday they would hardly see each other again. Besides the graduation.

So there was extra pressure there because Lena didn't know what she wanted. 

Sure, Kara was amazing in every way and she was nice to her. And yeah, they had those moments filled with tension and she thought there had been a couple of maybe romantic moments between them but nothing had happened. Kara had a boyfriend and Lena had a girlfriend. But now they were hanging out and it would likely be the last time they would actually hang out before high school was over and it was too much.

 

\- - - - - -

 

She had done all her exams and all she had left was to imagine what the basketball game would be like. Of course, she had never gone to one. Lena wasn't particularly skilled at sports or interested in any way. Maybe if Kara had been in a team she would have considered going. Well, who was she kidding? If Kara played sports she would be in every match. But instead, she had avoided that like the plague. 

But now she was going to one with Kara and she was actually excited. Although she had to make up an excuse to her mother, with Lex's help. He had lied and told Lillian that he would pick her up and have dinner with her. Maybe even watch a movie after. Giving her plenty of time to spend with her friend. She was suddenly glad that Lex would be arriving at Midvale from college that day. Somehow timing was on her side for once.

All week long Kara had been reminding her of Friday. Speaking of how excited she was about it and how they just had to sing a song together at Pretzels. Which made her chuckle because if there's one thing Lena is bad at is singing.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Friday arrived and Lena was nervous. Like the palms sweating kind of nervous. 

She spent far too much time trying to choose an outfit for the game. Although, she would never admit to doing so. If anyone asked she had dressed the first thing she found in her closet. Which was a complete lie. She had probably tried every single piece of clothing she owned. 

After about an hour of trying on clothes, she settled for a casual outfit, not wanting to look like she was trying really hard. So she put on a pair of black jeans, a blue blouse, and a black jacket. For what was probably the first time that school year she decided to not wear her yellow shoes. Choosing to instead wear her old, but still brand new looking, blue converse sneakers. Mostly because they would apparently be drinking and she did not trust her balance, or lack of it, enough to drink while wearing those heels. Usually, she would still wear heels but she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Kara.

What Lena hadn't thought about was that Mike would be there. In fact, she would be seeing Kara and him for the first time as a couple. Of course, she had seen them around the school and Kara and talked about him. But she would be near them while they were being- coupley? And that was not something she needed to experience.

So once she arrived she was disappointed to see him sitting beside Kara already. His arm around her shoulders. Because of course, Lena wouldn't be so lucky as to have an amazing last memory with Kara.

But once Kara spotted her, flashed her bright smile and waved at her, she forgot all about her punk boyfriend who was touching her. She could only focus on her friend and how happy she looked to see her. Lena had never experienced such thing before. She never had someone look at her in such way. Even her girlfriend didn't look as happy to see her as Kara did and they had been texting and it had only been about three days since they last ran into each other.

She made her way to where Kara was sitting along with her friends. She recognized them from all the staring she had done. Which might be a bit creepy. In her defense, Kara had also shown her photos of them all and pointed to each of them, introducing her friends.

Something she did again once she sat down beside her.

Lena said hey to everyone and all of them smiled and introduced themselves. Well, Lucy and Mike did. Her and Winn already knew each other.

Lucy and Winn were sitting in front of them and Mike was on Kara's right side while she was on her left one. It was rather strange and she felt slightly uncomfortable to be next to the couple. Luckily they were in the last row so there was nobody behind them that could see how she would glance over at Kara occasionally, while she and Mike focused on the game.

"That's James." Kara said, pointing at her friend.

"Kara, he has his name on his shirt. Besides, I have seen the photos. Remember?" Lena chuckled, although she thought maybe Kara was only trying to make conversation. 

Ten minutes into the game Mike stopped touching Kara and was now focusing more on the game and on talking to Winn. Which was great because now Kara was sitting close to her. In silence but it was a rather comfortable one.

After a while, Kara looked at her with a teasing look, "You didn't bring your best friends."

She was confused until she saw her pointing at the shoes.

"No. Drinking and heels could be a deadly combination."

Her friend chuckled. "Smart, Sappho."

Lena simply rolled her eyes, amused.

There weren't that many minutes left of the game and most of it had been spent in silence, with all of them speaking of random stuff that had nothing to do with the game, even Lena had spoken at times, and of course, they had been yelling occasionally in support of the team and James.

Lena felt surprisingly comfortable and she wished that had happened years before so maybe she could have been a part of an actual group and would have friends. Even Mike, who was mostly known around school as an asshole and a bully, was nicer than she thought. At least when around them.

Everything was going great and things got even better once she felt a hand on hers. Which at first caused her to look down and almost move her hand away without thinking. In fact, it was only when she noticed that it was Kara touching her that she relaxed. Still feeling slightly nervous but in a relaxing way. It was a weird feeling. Lena looked at the girl who was avoiding looking back at her, instead of looking away at the game as if she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

It wasn't until a minute later that the hand moved, Lena almost frowned at this until Kara moved it in a way as to ask for permission to hold her hand. 

Lena immediately held her hand and Kara didn't seem to hesitate to interlock their fingers. Luckily nobody seemed to notice. Even Mike who was right next to Kara seemed unaware of the hand holding. He who had his hand on Kara's knee. Something that Lena might have been slightly jealous of.

Of course, just like before Kara ignored the fact they were holding hands. Instead, she acting normal, looking at the game and even speaking to Mike as if she wasn't making things very confusing for her.

Once the game was over Kara let go of her hand, causing her to miss her heat right away. Everyone was celebrating the win and yelling but all she could do was smile at how happy Kara looked but also feel the conflict growing inside her try and kill her good mood.

They walked to James who had been celebrating with the rest of the team, all of them hugging each other at the same time. Lena stood closely by chuckling until James pulled her into the hug as well. An action that took her by surprise but he must have wanted to include her out of politeness.

A moment later they separated and Kara smiled at her. "I told you my friends are cool."

Lena didn't reply, instead, she smiled back. Yes, she was right but Lena was more focused on the blonde and she would have put up with just about anyone for her.

"I'm gonna take a shower, guys."

"We'll wait for you."

And so they did. They stayed outside the gym until James came out. Making jokes and speaking about senior year and all their memories of it. Lena didn't contribute much to this conversation since all her nice memories were with Kara and not really with the others. But she did enjoy hearing about it all.

Lucy interlocked her arm with James' as he walked to the group. "I call the James' car."

Mike chuckled, holding his motorcycle helmet. "As if I would take you over my girl." He replied, grabbing Kara's hand who just went along with it.

Lena had her own car. Well, her brother's as he had let her use it for the night. Once he heard that Winn immediately wanted to tag along with her which she appreciated.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Walking into the bar she expected to have trouble getting in but didn't. Apparently, minors walking into Pretzels was a common thing and nobody even cared to check IDs. Which she was thankful for because unlike most teenagers that did go out, she did not have a fake ID.

Kara and Mike were already there, sitting in one of the booths. Once they arrived, Kara motioned for her to sit by her. So again, she was third-wheeling when it came to this and on the others were sitting on the other side of the booth.

"I say we start with shots." Lena would have expected to hear that from Mike but it was Lucy who spoke.

"I can't drink much, I have to drive. I'll stick to drinking a beer." James spoke a moment later while Mike, who did drive, did not seem too bothered to keep himself sober.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about the most random things and drinking. By then they were all tipsy, besides James who was still slowly enjoying his beer.

"Let's play a game. How about never have I ever?" Winn suggested, slurring his words a little.

"What are we? Thirteen?" Spoke Lucy, rolling her eyes.

Lena couldn't help but chuckle, although she blamed the alcohol for that.

"Scared?" He challenged and she could see the determination in Lucy as she finished her drink, calling the waiter over.

"Let's do it."

They played a few rounds until they weren't even playing anymore but were now discussing Lucy's attraction to one of their teachers which amused everyone. During the game, they had found out that Winn had some weird attraction to a video game character, something they would surely make fun of forever, that both Kara and herself had never gone skinny dipping, that Mike had slept with more people than all of them together which caused Kara to nearly choke even if she hadn't been drinking, that James had been in handcuffs and not because he had gotten arrested and finally that Kara was the only one who hadn't kissed a girl. Well, at least those were the weirdest ones and the ones that she had kept in her memory. 

"I want to sing." Kara yelled out, looking at Lena a moment later.

She moved out of her way allowing both Kara and Mike to get up. Both of them moving towards the stage. Mike nearly tripping and falling as he walked.

Soon they were singing a duet. A grease song, although Lena wasn't all that familiar with musicals so she didn't even know the name of it. And neither did Mike. The guy apparently didn't know the lyrics at all even if Kara kept insisting that they watched the movie at least three times. 

Everyone was laughing at this. Them arguing about the lyrics while Kara tried to sing her part and although anyone would be able to tell that she knew how to sing, she was still drunk and that caused her to slur her words and move weirdly on stage. All while Mike tried to keep himself from falling and mumbled the words showing up on screen.

At the end, they all clapped for the good try.

Kara tried her best to get Lena to sing but she refused to. Even when Kara pouted, which she was proud of herself for. It was hard to resist the pout.

She realized maybe she shouldn't have drunk so much since she was driving. Which she hadn't considered since she hardly ever actually drives. So she spent the rest of their time there drinking water. Luckily she hadn't actually drunk as much as Winn, Lucy, Kara, and Mike who were a mess. Although Kara had joined her on drinking water instead of continuing to drink like the others.

Once she felt sober enough to drive she excused herself, saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the bar. Thankful she could hold her liquor. 

What she didn't expect was for Kara to come after her. Still a bit tipsy, but walking straighter than before.

"Are you really going?"

"Yeah, I can't be out too late."

"Your mother?" She questioned, leaning against her car now as she unlocked her car.

"Yeah."

Kara moved closer to her, reaching to grab her sleeve. "Can we just talk for a little while?"

Lena sighed, not really wanting to leave the girl. They both knew what was coming. 

There would be the graduation and then... Well, then they would move on.

"Sure, Kara."

Her friend smiled and she swears that smile could make anyone melt.

"Thank you for coming."

"I think I should be the one thanking you."

Kara was now looking at their fingers, playing with Lena's. "No. You're- I like you. I mean, I like it when you're around. So thank you."

Lena smiled, looking at the girl. "I like being around you too."

"Do you think- I-" Kara seemed to be struggling with her words or her thoughts. Maybe she was still drunk.

She didn't interrupt her, instead, she watched in silence as Kara's face showed several different emotions per second. 

"High school is almost over."

"Yeah." Lena sighed.

Kara moved closer. "I'll miss you."

She was so close that Lena felt like she couldn't even breathe. That if she moved at all Kara would realize this and move away from her and that was the last thing she wanted at the moment.

"I'll miss you too." She finally let out in a whisper.

There were a few moments of silence and they stared at each other. During that time Kara decided to hold Lena's hands, yet again. Locking their fingers. 

Somehow they ended up close, holding each other's hands and with their foreheads against each other. That last part Lena couldn't even say whose fault it was. Maybe it had been her. Honestly, she didn't know for sure how it had happened.

"I-" Kara started to speak.

Lena suddenly thought of her girlfriend. The girl she had been dating for nearly a year and that her parents approved. Even if they thought it to be a friendship. The girl that lived in the city she was moving to for college.

"I have to go." She whispered. Their lips nearly touching as she spoke.

Her heart was beating so fast that if Lena didn't know better she would think she was having a heart attack.

She took a step back, letting go of Kara's hands. "Mike's drunk. Please let James drive you home. Okay?"

Her friend only nodded. She looked so...sad. Lena could hardly look at her.

"Thank you. For being my friend." She finally said, getting into the car and quickly driving off. Keeping herself from looking back at the girl.

 

\- - - - - -

 

At graduation Lena avoided Kara. Not knowing how to deal with an actual goodbye. Maybe because she didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to leave the girl behind. Because maybe, and Lena would deny it if anyone asked, she had fallen for Kara.

So Lena kept her distance, although she saw her a few times. Looking as happy as ever with her group of friends.

When she walked away, looking one last time at Kara she was smiling and Lena hoped that out of everyone, this one girl would have the happy future she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last high school chapter.


	8. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara POV.
> 
> Back in Pretzels.

Once they were back inside they sat back down on the table and started to eat their food. Mostly in silence and things didn't feel as tense as before. Before Kara could feel something weird happening between them. Of course, she had tried to cause it. Finding some courage in her to be bold enough to flirt and just say what she thought. To the point of asking questions, she wouldn't usually ask.

After some minutes of silence, she grabbed ten dollars and placed them near Lena. "That's for you."

The brunette raised her eyebrow with a questioning look. Clearly confused. "What's this for?"

"I owe you ten bucks."

"You do?" 

That hurt. Had she forgotten their trip to the planetarium and their bet?

"Yeah. Physics class? We went to the planetarium, you remember that? We made a bet and I lost."

"Oh. No." The girl smiled but looked nervous. Kara felt disappointed. She remembered everything. "I don't remember much of anything from high school."

"Oh." Kara couldn't help but let her disappointment show in her face. Shaking her head a second later. "We bet on who could get the most stars right and you won. I thought I'd pay you back."

It looked like the other woman was blushing but Kara didn't want to make herself believe such thing only to be disappointed. Again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They continued eating in silence but it was tense and yet familiar. Things might be weird and awkward but it was Lena. There was always a familiar feeling when she was around and even when things felt weird they still felt comfortable. 

"It's been nice to see you."

"You too."

 

\- - - - - -

 

After eating they made their way to the photographs. There were hundreds displayed of their class. They had been looking at them for a while and had already found a few of Kara.

In the first one, she was dressed slightly like Mike. But to a less extreme and she looked like the supportive girlfriend of a punk rock guy. Which she was. Lena teased her about that look back then too and again when she saw the photograph. It only really lasted one day and she went right back to the blouses and cardigans the next.

Then they had found a photo of her friend's group. James, Winn, Lucy, Mike and herself. They were outside the school in the parking lot talking and Kara was smiling at them. "I love this one." Lena had said, smiling as she looked at it. "You're smiling so genuinely." Kara had to agree. She did look happy.

The last one they have had found of Kara was the prom picture. It was her and Mike, looking like a couple. But everyone else was also in the picture. James, Lucy, and Winn had gone along as friends and they all thought it would be cool to go as a group. They all looked happy in that photo.

"How is it possible I'm not in any of these pictures?" Lena questioned with an amused smile as they continued looking for one. "It's like I didn't even go to school with you guys."

She really did keep to herself and it showed. Plus, she hadn't gone to prom, even when Kara insisted she should go with them.

"Maybe you don't really exist. What a the six sense plot twist that would be."

"Shut up." Her friend said, punching her arm lightly. "I was very camera shy."

"I remember." She had tried to take photos of and with her and rarely did Lena agree to that. Which was crazy because Lena had always been extremely attractive. "But there has to be one somewhere."

Kara moved to the next display, smirking as she caught sight of the familiar figure in the background of a photo.

"I found you."

"You did?" Lena immediately made her way next to her. Gasping as she saw herself.

"Yes. I did." 

She looked as beautiful as she remembered. Wearing a skirt, a tank top, and her yellow shoes. She always wore those during senior year and Kara loved her dedication to them. She also remembered just how that skirt and tank top combination had caused a lot of unwanted thoughts. Lena did always have a nice figure and Kara couldn't keep herself from turning into a teenage boy whenever she would wear such clothes. Although she kept it all in her mind.

"I love how you're in the background. Always so cryptic."

"I forgot all about those yellow shoes."

Kara frowned, looking at the girl who was still staring at the photograph. "You forgot about them?"

Lena nodded in response. 

"I didn't." She truly hadn't. Then again, she hadn't forgotten anything about her.

"I was obsessed with them. They were the first thing I bought with-"

"Your own money. I remember." 

They looked at each other with a fond smile.

"I would have worn them in gym class if they let me."

Kara didn't doubt that.

"Look at me." She pointed, smiling at the picture. "I look like I just can't wait to get out."

The blonde nodded, knowing that Lena never truly enjoyed Midvale and living there wasn't for her. Neither was high school. She was far too smart for it anyways. "Yeah."

"I never thought I'd come back for something like this ten years later."

"Why did you?"

Lena looked at her like there was an answer lingering and wanting to come out but hummed in dismissal.

"You don't know?"

When she was about to respond there was a bang. Mike showed up, clearly wasted which was predictable, given the occasion and how he had always been one to drink too much.

"Kara." He yelled, despite being next to her. "You're coming. Pretzels."

"What?"

"Remember Pretzels?"

"The bar we used to go to in high school? With the karaoke machine?"

"Yes." He placed his arm around her shoulder, pointing at her. "You're coming with us."

She looked back at Lena who seemed amused to see Mike who had a half unbuttoned shirt, was red as blood and sweaty trying his best to convince her to join their group of friends.

"You two." He pointed again, this time to Lena as well. "You're going, right?"

"Right now?"

"Yes. Come on!"

He ran away right after, chasing someone else and they both chuckled.

Kara looked at her friend with a hint of embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

"At least some things haven't changed."

"So..." She didn't want to walk away from Lena. Not right now. Not when she was right there after ten years. "Do you wanna come to Pretzels?"

"I don't think I've gone there since..." The night after the basketball game when they had celebrated James' team winning and they shared a moment in the parking lot. Kara remembered that night all too well.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Kara sighed, "Please tell me you brought your car and we don't have to share one with Mike."

Lena smiled and nodded. "Rented but yes."

"Let's go then."

They laughed as they saw Mike fall down, James rushing in to hold him up. Both of them rushing to leave so they didn't have to deal with any of that.

 

\- - - - - -

 

The car ride hadn't been awkward as expected. The silence between them could never be fully awkward. Somehow there was always at least a little part of them that was comfortable around each other. At least Kara thought so.

They arrived a few minutes before everyone else, waiting for them in the parking lot.

Once they got inside Kara and Lena decided to sit in a booth by themselves. After Kara got them both drinks.

Winn was already on stage when they sat down, performing some rap song which caused them both to laugh. They were sitting next to each other, deciding to do so so they could watch the karaoke performances. But really, Kara just wanted to be close to the woman she had missed.

"You know... I never thanked you." 

Kara looked at the girl with a confused expression, she had no idea what she meant.

"My dad. You were there for me when... You know."

"Oh." She nodded. "You would have done the same."

Lena nodded. Both of them taking a big sip of their drink.

"Despite how things turned out we were there for each other." Kara continued, shrugging.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever had friends like you."

Kara gave her a small smile. "You have me."

They stared at each other for a moment and Lena excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

While she was gone Kara decided to move and catch up with her friends, sitting at the booth next to theirs.

"Hey, guys."

James, Mike, and Winn looked at her with a smile. 

"What's up?" James spoke still smiling.

"Oh, look who decided to hang out with us." Winn yelled, nudging her.

"Yeah." Kara said, blushing.

Lucy joined them in the booth. "What's going on with you?" She asked, directing the question at her as she sat on James' lap.

"We're all together for one night and you're not even spending time with us." Winn complained.

"What's going on?" James asked, following the others' lead.

"Are you guys trying to guilt me?"

"Maybe a little, yeah." Lucy responded with a smile.

"Aww." Kara replied teasingly. "Did you miss me?"

"Who's the girl?" Mike finally asked. Clearly, it had been on his mind.

"Lena?"

He hummed.

"What do you mean, 'who's Lena'?" She asked, almost offended by the question.

"We went to school with her, Mike." James remembered her which surprised Kara now that she knew her friends weren't all aware of her existence.

"Yeah, Mike. Kara, Lena and I had physics class together. She came to James' basketball game and we hung out here after."

Mike shrugged, he was way too drunk anyways. Kara shouldn't be surprised he didn't remember Lena. "Nope. Don't know her."

He got up and moved to the stage, just as Lena came back from the bathroom. Both of them moving to the other side of the booth to enjoy his performance.

"He's so drunk." Lena commented, smiling as he tripped.

"Wasted."

He continued on to give them a dramatic and clumsy performance and make everyone laugh. Receiving a lot of supportive yells and clapping afterward. 

"You know. I never thought I'd come here again."

"Neither did I, actually."

"This is fun. You guys know how to make things fun." Lena was so close. Their tights were rubbing against each other. If they moved any closer Lena would be on her lap.

"Well, you're wel-"

"Kara." Mike's scream interrupted her, causing her to look up at him. "They have your song."

"What?"

"They have 'Never had'." Mike started laughing, probably because of the alcohol.

"Oh, God." She whispered, looking at Lena.

"The machine has your song." Mike kept going on stage, yelling into the microphone.

"I want to hear it. Please." Lena asked and how could she ever say no?

"You're going to make me do this?"

"I would love if you did." Now she was smirking and oh if she wasn't weak for that smirk. "I really would love it."

Kara grunted as people were now chanting her name, all because of Mike who was still yelling into the microphone.

"You're gonna make me do this?"

"I'm not making you but I would really love it if you did sing it."

She rolled her eyes.

"You're singing it." Lucy yelled from the other booth.

"Come on." Lena added.

"You should have lied." She said, pointing at Lena who was smiling at her. "You should have said you heard it and that you liked it."

"I probably should have." Lena shrugged.

"You definitely should have." She replied, downing her drink. "Because then I wouldn't have to do this."

Kara got up and people started clapping which only made this worse.

Different people yelled out in support but Kara was too nervous to even focus on their voices. She was about to sing the song she wrote about Lena while she was right there.

Her song started playing and she stood there awkwardly, placing her hands on the microphone. "I'm about to karaoke myself. This is weird, guys."

A moment passed and her nerves were making it hard to continue. "This is very weird."

She tried taking a deep breath but that didn't help. 

"I'm gonna stop."

People booed but she only cared about one person's reaction and if she was doing this then she would do it right.

"Do you have a guitar back there?" She asked the bartender as someone stopped the karaoke version.

"Yeah."

"Bring it out."

Once she grabbed the guitar she felt more at ease. It was easier when she had something to do besides standing there to a karaoke instrumental.

"Let's do this right." She announced into the microphone, sitting on a stool and placing the guitar on her lap. 

People cheered and her eyes met Lena's who was smiling at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger but next is the song so get ready. It's also the last chapter.


	9. Funny yellow shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena POV.
> 
> Kara finally sings the song for Lena. Their night ends in the parking lot again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun. I could continue this so if people want I can do a chapter set in the future after this one.
> 
> Don't forget that there is a chapter before this one that I also posted today.

> I've been gone for so long now
> 
> Chasing everything that's new
> 
> I've forgotten how I got here
> 
> I've not forgotten you
> 
> We were just children, with our eyes opened, and
> 
> You were all that I could see
> 
> You came close enough to know my heartbeat, but
> 
> Still not close enough for me.

Lena sat there, looking at the girl sitting on stage play the guitar and singing the song she had written. To say she wasn't even more attracted to her right now would be a lie. She had only heard her sing once before while drunk and it had been nothing compared to this. Her voice was amazing and she was playing guitar. To add to that the lyrics were lovely and if it weren't for the jealousy growing inside of her she would be swooning. 

Yet she kept her smile because she was loving it. Despite the fact, Kara had clearly written a song about someone she used to love and that wasn't her. Maybe it was about Mike. They were young back when they dated.  

> Through the good times and the bad
> 
> You were the best I never had
> 
> The only chance I wish I had to take
> 
> There was no writing on the wall
> 
> No warning signs to follow I know now, and
> 
> I just can't forget
> 
> You're the best I never had

It's funny because all she can think about right now is how talented this woman she has been in love with for over ten years is and how jealous she is of whoever inspired this song. And how much she can relate to it. Because it's as if she could dedicate this song to Kara herself and it would fit perfectly. She smiled even more at how ridiculous that was and wondered if Kara knew.

> In this motel
> 
> Well pass midnight
> 
> When I'm bluer than a bruise
> 
> You come drifting in, through the half-light

Lena wondered how lonely and sad Kara was behind that smile she shared with everyone. But it didn't take long before her thoughts were focused on something else. 

> In your funny yellow shoes

She couldn't even keep herself from looking surprised. She couldn't help but look shocked because that's what she was. Yet there was Kara, playing and smiling as if everything was fine. As if she hadn't just revealed that she wrote a song about her. Out of all the people in the world. Kara Danvers had written a song about her, about Lena Luthor. This sounded like a joke and as she heard those words her eyes read the screen showing the karaoke lyrics, to make sure she wasn't imagining things. And no. This song. The song. It was about her. 

> I hope that's you standing, at my doorway
> 
> That's the scratching of your key
> 
> And I hope this song I'm singing
> 
> Someday finds you

She was so overwhelmed. Lena knew she was now smiling. Probably more genuinely than ever before. She tried to cover her mouth. To hide how happy she was but it was impossible. Anyone with eyes could see that she was happy and Kara was still looking straight at her as she sang this damn song that would be Lena's death. And the funny thing was that no, the song didn't find its way to her, they did. They found their way to each other and that is why she heard this song. Even more ridiculous than that was the fact Kara was not just singing about a past crush. No. These lyrics were clearly letting her know Kara still wants her to come into her life. After everything. She wanted her.

> Through the good times and the bad
> 
> You were the best I never had
> 
> The only chance I wish I had to take
> 
> There was no writing on the wall
> 
> No warning signs to follow
> 
> I know now and I just can't forget
> 
> You're the best I never had

Now she knew this song was about her and there were a million things going through her mind. There were feelings she had kept inside thinking they were one sided, there were fears, there were questions and almosts, there were missed chances and possibilities and above everything else, there was the knowledge that Kara felt something for her. To the point of writing a song about her and Lena, like the fool she is, had never even heard it. How long ago had she written it? How long ago could she have found out about this? How many years had she been in ignorance because of her not checking in on what Kara had been doing?

As Kara finished up, Lena finished her drink. She couldn't help but smile still, as her eyes met Kara's. But inside her feelings were fighting reason. She had a girlfriend. A serious one. They had a good thing going and Kara... Well, she was a high school crush. Who knows if they could work? Plus, Kara was a musician. She was likely never around. 

So what was she supposed to do? Give up a good thing for a messy one?

People cheered and Kara made her way to their booth. Sitting next to her. So close that they were again almost on top of each other. And she leaned in. They hadn't been so close since that night in the parking lot and Lena could feel her mind and heart racing.

"So that's your big hit song?"

Kara hummed. "That's my big hit song."

Lena couldn't help but blush, her shyness catching up. "I didn't know you remembered anything about me." She looked at Kara's lips for a second and blushed harder. Big mistake. "I didn't think you'd write a song about me."

"Really?" Kara questioned, moving her forehead to bump hers lightly and playfully.

"Well..." Lena whispered. "There was that moment in the parking lot."

"Parking lot. Yeah." Kara said at the same time with a fond smile.

"After James' football game."

"Yeah, there was a moment."

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, their foreheads still against each other.

"I got scared." Lena admitted, finally, after all these years. "I had my girlfriend."

"The long distance girlfriend."

She hummed.

"Now it's the serious National City partner."

"Yeah."

Kara sighed.

Lena wanted out of this situation. She had always wanted this. Kara to have feelings for her as well but things were different now and even if she had gone there just to see her. Just to get closure. This- Well, this was not closure. This was the opposite of it. It was the possibility of an unknown thing and the ending of a good one. And Lena wasn't brave enough to risk it all.

"I should go."

"Are you getting scared again?"

She nodded. "A little, yeah."

Kara smiled but it was a sad smile, Lena could tell. "I'll walk you out."

They walked outside in silence until they were next to her car. Just like back then. And just like back in high school this wasn't really her car. Everything always comes in full circles. Life works in funny ways like that.

"Back in the parking lot." Kara finally said, leaning against her car.

"Yep. The parking lot again." She replied awkwardly. But looking at Kara who was right there, finally in front of her after all these years made her stay there. She didn't feel in a rush to just drive away. Knowing damn well that didn't even work the first time. It certainly wouldn't work after hearing that song. She just couldn't run away from her feelings.

"So. Where do you live?" She was curious and maybe wishing somehow they could make this work. "I don't think you've mentioned that."

Kara smiled, shrugging. "I don't really live anywhere, actually. I mostly live out of a suitcase. Going from city to city."

Lena nodded, hating the answer. It was ruining her excuse to give into her feelings for once. "Do you come back here often or to National City by chance?"

"No." The blonde shook her head, and she noticed that she had been stepping closer to the woman. "Almost never."

"How about I give you my number then? Just in case." She spoke, as Kara unlocked her phone and handed it to her with a smile. "If you come back...You could call me." She continued, handing it back to her and looking directly at her again. "If you felt like it."

Kara moved and pulled her closer. Now that she had moved so closely it wasn't as if she had to do much anyways. The blonde placed her other hand, the one not holding her close by her jacket, on her cheek, smiling at her. 

"Kara." She whispered. Their foreheads meeting once again. "That's- It's a terrible idea."

"Why?" There was a smirk and oh was she weak for Kara Danvers.

"You're never here." She whispered, trying to argue, mostly with herself. "You're a musician. Always on the road."

Kara was still staring at her and smirking and she was so close to giving in. Lena had to continue giving herself reasons not to do it. "You live out of a suitcase, Kara. Right?"

The blonde was pulling her against her body, her hand on her lower back as the other one stayed on her cheek.

"I'm here now, Lena."

Sure, she could argue with that logic. She could argue that tomorrow she wouldn't be. That Kara was there now but only for now. That their time together was quickly running out. Yes, Lena could easily argue against it but she didn't.

Fuck it. 

After over ten years maybe she could allow herself to stop thinking and just let herself finally kiss the Kara Danvers.

So she did. 

Lena moved closer, their lips finally meeting. After all these years she was finally kissing the girl she had fallen for and the feeling alone was overwhelming. Let alone the fact Kara had softer lips than her imagination had thought and that she was an even better kisser than she expected. 

It didn't take long for their kisses to become rough and hungrier and for their hands to start moving on each other's bodies. Luckily most people had already left so they didn't have to worry about people interrupting them. 

Lena hadn't imagined that this would be how her high school reunion would go.

Unreal didn't begin to describe it all.

She hadn't expected to actually run into Kara, she certainly hadn't expected to spend all of her time there with the girl, she couldn't have predicted that Kara was a musician whose hit song was about her and most surprising of it all, Kara Danvers still had feelings for her and they were now making out.

Even her high school dreams didn't have Kara Danvers playing guitar and singing about wanting her after years. And even those dreams did not compare to the reality that was kissing her.

For a moment, Lena Luthor was genuinely happy and it was all because of Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, here is the link to this couple's story from the movie. Including the clip of the song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eUhYSN4Ezg
> 
> Again, if people want me to continue I might just add a new chapter with what happened after.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena POV.
> 
> The aftermath of their high school reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests for another chapter so here it is.

There she was. Sitting in first class on her flight home. Her mind lingering on the new memories she had made in Midvale. All in less than one full day. 

Somehow the woman she was at the moment was not the same that had arrived at her high school reunion.

So as she sat on her chair, looking out of the small plane window overlooking Midvale, She found herself thinking about what had happened and what that meant for her future.

She still had a girlfriend who she lived with. A serious girlfriend that had no clue about what Lena had done. The older woman would certainly be asking about the reunion and what was she meant to tell her?

Well, she had to come clean and tell her the truth but how?

Besides, Lena didn't really know what she wanted. Logically she should tell her the truth and ask for forgiveness. It was the better option. The smart one. The less painful and the one with the less risk.

She should just stay with her girlfriend. They really worked well together. Having some sort of business like arrangement that included all the perks of a relationship.

But while sitting there and thinking back to what that night made her feel she is unsure if that's what she wants. Lena had never allowed herself to want more. To want better. That could only lead to disappointment. Plus, Kara was a wild card. She had a strange career and didn't even have a home of her own. She was always away and that added to the fact Lena had a busy schedule as well, meant that it would be nearly impossible for them to work out. That's not even mentioning the fact that they hadn't seen each other for ten years and sure, they had connected again and things were great during that night but who's to say that they would work well together?

It was risky and as a successful business woman, if this were a mere business deal she wouldn't take it. She wouldn't risk it all for a small, probably less than one percent, chance of success when she could lose a lot by doing so.

The business logical side of her was against Kara.

And then there was emotional side. The one that had been holding onto the memories of her high School crush, as if it could predict the future and them reconnecting again. The part of her that had never completely moved on from the blonde girl with the big blue eyes and bright smile. The one who had apparently written a song about her. And honestly, how could she argue against this side and what it wanted?

When it came to Kara Danvers she was weak and maybe she didn't mind it as much as she should.

Ordering a drink she busied herself with it, letting her mind wander through the events of the night before. Particularly the ones since their first kiss.

It had been everything a kiss should be and everything a kiss had never been to her. Suddenly it didn't seem so ridiculous that everyone would use those cheesy cliché descriptions of what it felt like to kiss someone because for the first time she felt it all. She felt her stomach turn, restless as their lips moved against each other. She felt the calm inside her as if there was nothing but good things. No worries, no problems, no negativity. There was just them. She felt warmth all over and weak. As if her body could hardly keep itself up as they kissed. It was different and Lena was taken by surprise. When their lips parted and they finally looked at each other she didn't have to ask Kara if she felt the same things. She could see the answer in her eyes and the smile she was flashing.

Somehow that night they ended up at her house. 

Lena never thought that would be how the blonde would have ended up in her childhood room for the first time. Then again, she never thought she would actually be there. She had lost that shot long ago as far as she knew. But there she was, Kara Danvers, entering her room as they kissed, not even bothering to stop as they did so.

They didn't sleep together that night. Well, they did but not in the way she had imagined sometimes before when she was in a particular mood. They made out for hours until they eventually felt asleep.

When Lena woke up, early as always since she was used to it, she had expected to find Kara still sleeping beside her but instead found a note telling her that she had a plane to catch and a tour to finish. The note talked about how that had been one of the best nights of her life and that she promised to call her and visit. Of course, promises of calls and visits wasn't exactly what she wished for. It wasn't as permanent as she would hope.

But Lena had a girlfriend anyway so she shouldn't even be bothered by the fact Kara was gone again. Back on tour for who knows how long.

Soon her plane landed and Lena hurried up through the process of picking up her bag and leaving the airport, wanting to go back to her apartment. Mostly because her girlfriend wouldn't be back until the end of the day so that left her with some free time to think about what she should do.

Once she got home Lena left her unpacked bag on the bedroom and laid down on the living room couch, feeling like being lazy for once. She actually ended up falling asleep, probably caused by the lack of sleep from the previous night.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Her girlfriend had called her ten minutes ago, causing her to finally get up from the couch where she had now been watching television. Trying to keep her mind from overthinking and trying to talk herself out of telling her girlfriend the truth.

She was almost there and Lena decided to order them some food, maybe that would help make things less terrible.

Minutes later she heard the door and her breathing started getting faster as if she had just been running for miles. To say she was freaking out was an understatement. Lena was losing it.

But she tried to do the same thing as she did when she took over L-Corp, which had caused some major freak-outs on her part considering she was only twenty-three then.

A couple of minutes later she moved from the couch to greet her girlfriend who was on the phone, probably working, as always.

Once she finished the call the older woman moved to kiss Lena and she kissed her back. Her mind immediately comparing it to the kisses that she had shared with Kara and coming to the conclusion it made her feel nothing.

"Hey. How was the meeting?" She asked, trying to avoid bringing up the subject right away.

"It was just fine. If we ignore all the sexist commentary I had to endure through." She spoke, shrugging a shoulder as she grabbed Lena's hand and dragged her into their home.

"How was the reunion?"

"I ordered some food. Why don't we talk about it while eating?"

Oh." Her girlfriend let out, a smirk appearing. "Was it eventful? Do tell me all the dirt on these people."

Lena chuckled, rolling her eyes just as the food arrived. "How about you get us some wine while I get the food?"

"Alright, darling."

Lena managed to get her girlfriend to speak about her meeting before so she would have enough time to gather up the courage to tell her what had happened. Meanwhile, she busied herself with drinking the wine, finishing her third glass at the same time as her girlfriend finished speaking.

"Now, tell me all about those people from your teenage years."

Lena took a deep breath, filling her glass once again.

"I spent most of the time with my high school friend. The only one I had during that time, I guess. She- she's a musician and-"

"Lena, honey, I can hardly see why you're stuttering."

"I kissed her. Well, we kissed each other." She took a deep breath again, followed by a big sip of wine.

"Multiple times. I- she was my high School crush and she sang a song and these feelings came rushing in and I-"

Her girlfriend was staring at her, a clear look of surprise on her face.

"Alright. What now?"

"Huh?"

"Where does that leave us?"

"I- she's gone. She's not here. We're not- she left after and that's it."

"That's it?"

"Mhm."

There was a moment of silence and Lena didn't know what to expect. Part of her was hoping for forgiveness, the other wanted to have a reason to go for Kara.

"Next time please do control yourself around your childhood crushes, dear."

"You're not mad?"

"I am but I can get over that indiscretion."

It was a long night and to make it even worse Kara hadn't texted or called her. Which was disappointing and it wasn't even as if Lena could actually take the first step considering she didn't actually have Kara's number.

 

\- - - - - -

 

A week later she was in her office, reading over some reports until she was interrupted by her secretary, Jess, letting her know there was a Kara there to see her.

If there was one thing she did not expect was that.

She let Jess know that Kara was welcome at all times, as long as Lena was alone. Which apparently confused her secretary, judging by her tone.

Not a minute later Kara walked through the door and the sight alone was enough to make her heart race. 

"Hey."

"Kara. What are you doing here?"

She raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was going on. Kara had told her that she was hardly ever in National City yet there she was, standing right in the middle of her office. If she didn't know better Lena would have thought it was all her imagination. 

Moving to stand closer to her friend, she leaned slightly against her desk, crossing her arms as Kara seemed to struggle with answering her question.

"I'm never here."

Yeah, they had been over that.

"I'm always moving around and it's crazy. I don't even get to unpack my bag. I just bring it with me, take out what I wear and put it back. That's my life. It's not glamorous and fun. It's actually kind of depressing and lonely." She was rambling and Lena felt like she was back in high school, listening to Kara ramble about her family, friends or interests. Something she always found rather endearing.

 "Yes, Kara, you have already told me that you're always on the road."

"Right." She was now fidgeting and Lena swears this was the most nervous she had ever seen her. Especially considering the confident Kara from the reunion. "Well, I was on tour. I just finished and I've been doing this for years now."

"You finished?"

"This one, yes."

"So..." Was Kara telling her that she would have free time? Because that sounded great and yet limiting.

"So I came back." Kara seemed to gather up the courage to continue speaking after she took a deep breath, looking straight at her now. Her eyes meeting Lena's.

"I'm not saying I'll never go back to moving around for a while and that I won't have moments when I'll be far away. But what I'm trying to say is that maybe having a home wouldn't be so bad. I'm tired of making my bag my home. I'd rather have an actual one and maybe someone to share it with."

Well, if what she thought was happening wasn't completely her imagination then holy fuck.

"This is way easier when I can use my music." Kara chuckled and Lena couldn't help but smile.

"What I'm saying is that I have never felt the way that I do when I'm around you or when we kiss. Even back in high school, I knew you were different and that day in the parking lot, well, I was ready to leave Mike if you wanted me to. I would have left him for you. But maybe that wasn't meant to be. Maybe we were too young then and had much more to learn before we could make this work. So maybe this is our second chance."

Kara sighed before continuing, "I'm not going to pretend to be wise or have enough life experience to just know everything but not everyone gets a second chance and I don't want to waste it. I know you have your serious lawyer older girlfriend and maybe you're happy, maybe she's it for you. Maybe I'm making a fool of myself but I don't want to let you just walk into your life without me and with whoever you are dating at the moment like I did before. I already stood by as you did that once and I regretted it every day since. I can't go through it again. Not without fighting for this. For us."

Lena could only really stare, unsure of what to even say or do.

"I want you. I wanted you then and if I'm being honest with myself, I've wanted you all along. I always compared everyone to you, you know? And nobody ever came close. And then you were there and I'm not someone who believes in destiny or faith but I do believe in second chances and I don't want to waste mine. So this time I'm here, explicitly telling you that we can have a future together if you want."

"Kara." She whispered, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

"I can't promise you that it will be perfect but I'll try my best to be here as much as I can. So what I'm asking is, will you give me a chance?"

"I- I don't know what to say."

"I either did something very right or very wrong to leave a genius speechless." She teased and Lena couldn't keep herself from letting out a laugh. 

"Are you serious about this? You'll stay?"

Kara nodded, smiling. "I want a home with you. But maybe we can actually go on a date or two first. I don't want to rush things. Although, we do have ten years to make up for if you do say yes."

"I still have a girlfriend."

"Do you love her?"

Lena was caught off guard by that question. She had never really questioned it before but if she were to really think about it, no, she didn't truly love her. Not the way one is supposed to love whoever they are dating.

"I- No. I guess not in that way."

"Do you love me?"

She felt herself blushing which seemed to only really happen around the blonde.

"I don't know. I suppose so. I think- well, I know that I've cared for you for a long time and you've always been in my mind. And yeah, I suppose I fell for you back then and might have felt those feelings again that night."

"Is that an yes?" Kara was smiling and Lena rolled her eyes at how cocky of her it was to presume such thing. Although, not incorrect.

"I guess."

"Lena, I'm not here because I have some silly crush on you. I'm here because I believe you and I could be perfect for each other. We might not have a flawless relationship, I can't promise you that much. But I can assure you that there will be love."

"When did you get so smooth, Kara Danvers?"

Kara moved closer to her, standing so close that she could feel her breath against her skin. Her hands holding here now that she had stopped trying to look strong and composed with her arms crossed pose.

"What can I say, you bring out my smooth side." She said, chuckling as she was clearly joking.

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

They didn't need to expand on what that yes meant. Kara knew what Lena meant with it. Only needing to make sure she was certain of her answer. The woman always had known her too well. Despite all the oblivious things when it came to their feelings, they knew each other.

"Yeah."

 

\- - - - - - 

 

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, Lena. I can't just tell you. That would defeat the purpose of it being a surprise."

"Not even if I tell you that I won't make you eat healthy things."

Kara scoffed, "We both know that would be a lie."

"Fine." 

Kara guided her into the building, a scarf still tied around her head in an attempt of preventing her from seeing where they were going.

"Okay, maybe you won't recognize this place so I'll explain after. But... It means a lot to me." Kara rambled way too fast just before taking her scarf off.

It was the planetarium they had gone to on the school trip. Of course, she recognized it.

"Are you having high school nostalgia?" Lena questioned, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"I- you remember?"

"Of course."

Kara frowned, crossing her arms. "You mean to tell me you lied when you said you didn't remember the bet?"

"Maybe." She shrugged before moving closer and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I was trying to make it seem like I hadn't thought about it all for a decade."

"That was a rude move, Sappho."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Will you ever stop with that nickname?"

"Probably not."

"Why am I dating you?"

Kara shrugged before chuckling. "Probably because you like that I play guitar. Don't think I haven't noticed how into that you are."

"Well, your fingers do move very fast."

"Lena." She said raising her voice slightly, blushing hard. "Control yourself."

"Fine. So, what are we doing here?"

"It's been a year since we started dating. I might have used my celebrity status to get us a dinner in that projection room we both loved years ago. You know, the one that makes it look like we are in the middle of space amongst the constellations."

"Kara Danvers, how dare you abuse your fame like that."

Kara chuckled, the wrinkles near her eyes showing up. Lena loved that.

"Come on." The blonde held her hand and dragged her along. 

In a few minutes, they were having a meal while the entire room was filled with stars and it was beautiful.

"I really do like it here."

Her girlfriend smiled at her words.

"It's been a year since we started dating."

"I'm aware."

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm rushing things." Kara started, fidgeting as she often did whenever she was nervous. "I've waited to be with you for a long time and I hope you think that this past year we have spent together as been as amazing as I do."

"It's been wonderful, Kara."

"I love you and I've waited for so long to be with you. I don't need more time to know what I want, Lena. I want you."

Lena smiled, knowing she is now blushing as she felt the warmth of her skin.

"Lena Luthor, will you marry me?"

Kara didn't get on one knee, knowing how Lena felt about the cliché. Instead, she was holding her hand and had a ring in the other, smiling brightly at her. They were seated too close to each other, as they often did. Wanting to always be close together.

She didn't have to think about it. There was nothing holding her back this time. 

"Yes. I'd love to."

They kissed and Lena found that with Kara there was always a way to be even happier than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
